This ain't a Love Song
by Afaim
Summary: [Oder: Wie aus Blaine Anderson ein richtiger Junge wurde]. Am Anfang war das Wort. Dann kam das Bild. Dann der Ton. Und dann irgendwann kam das Bewusstsein. Und dann kam Kurt Hummel. Eine Blaine Anderson-Charakterstudie in Form einer Meta-Fic.
1. I

**This ain't a Love Song**

 **Oder**

 **Wie aus Blaine Anderson ein richtiger Junge wurde**

* * *

 _Vorbemerk_ _: Dies hier ist die letzte meiner niemals fertiggestellten und noch nie geposteten Fanfics von meiner Festplatte. Ich habe sie zur Zeit der 4. Staffel begonnen zu schreiben und aus verschiedenen Gründen niemals fertiggestellt. Ich hoffe mich dadurch, dass ich sie jetzt poste, dazu zu motivieren sie fertig zu schreiben._

 _!_ _Spoiler-Warnung!:_ _Die gesamte Serie._

 _Pairings:_ _Canon-Pairings, vor allem_ _ **Klaine**_

 _Genre:_ _Angst/Meta-Fic_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Glee gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit._

 _Informationen über diese Fic:_ _Dies hier ist eine Metafic. Nachdem sich Brittany innerhalb der 4. Staffel anscheinend zunehmend darüber bewusst wird, dass sie die Figur einer Fernsehserie ist, spielt dieser Punkt hier eine große Rolle, da sich also Blaine bis zu einem gewissen Grad bewusst wird, dass er die Figur einer Fernsehserie ist. Nebenbei ist das hier eine Charakterstudie von Blaine und hinterfragt auch kritisch seine Rolle in der Serie, auch deswegen weil mir gewisse Reaktion und Meinungen des Fandoms nun schon seit Jahren schwer im Magen liegen, und das hier abgearbeitet wird._

* * *

 **I.**

Am Anfang war das Wort. Dann kam das Bild. Dann der Ton. Und dann irgendwann kam das Bewusstsein. Und dann …

* * *

Am Anfang war alles ganz klar. Der Sinn seiner Existenz war für ihn vollkommen offensichtlich: Er war für Kurt geschaffen worden. Er war erschaffen worden um Kurt Hummel glücklich zu machen. Denn Kurt verdiente etwas Glück, nach allem, was er in letzter Zeit durchgemacht hatte und immer noch durchlitt, sollte Blaine für glückliche Momente in seinem Leben sorgen. Ein Vertrauter und Mentor sein. Jemand, der ihn verstand. Der das gleiche durchgemacht hatte wie Kurt und es überstanden hatte. Jemand, der bereit war zu helfen, zu beraten und zu zuhören. Jemand der ihn verstehen würde, wie kein anderer ihn jemals zuvor verstanden hatte. Der nicht nur die gleichen Interessen teilte, sondern auch die gleichen Ängste verspürte. Außerdem brauchte Kurt ganz offensichtlich einen Freund. Einen männlichen Freund. Einen männlichen schwulen Freund – und wer wäre für diese Rolle besser geeignet als Blaine Anderson?

Und Blaine machte seine Arbeit gut. Mut zusprechen, sich Sorgen anhören und sie zerstreuen, ausgehen, Insiderwitze reißen, sofort alles liegen und stehen lassen, wenn er gebraucht wurde, um für ihn da zu sein, und ab und zu ein bisschen flirten um Kurt aufzuheitern, ihm zu schmeicheln und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Blaine tat das alles auch wirklich gerne, denn immerhin ging es um Kurt. Kurt war etwas Besonderes, und er war Blaines Freund. Er war sogar sein bester Freund. Das konnte jeder auf den ersten Blick erkennen. Die Warblers verehrten Blaine, aber sie verstanden ihn nicht wirklich. Und letztlich brauchte nicht nur Kurt jemanden, der ihn verstand.

* * *

Vielleicht wäre auch alles gut gegangen, wenn nicht alle immer so besessen von Liebe und Romantik wären. Vor allem um die Zeit des Valentinstags herum. Blaine sehnte sich nach Liebe und Romantik wie jeder andere auch. Aber woher sollte er wissen, wie sich Liebe anfühlte? Diese romantische Liebe, von der alle immer schwärmten, die man in Film und Fernsehen sah, von der abertausende Lieder handelten, die Poeten nicht in Worte fassen konnten, und die Psychologen und Biologen nur unzulänglich erklären konnten .Woher sollte Blaine wissen, wie sie sich anfühlte?

Er wäre gerne auch einmal verliebt gewesen. Kurt erzählte ihm immer von den romantischen Verwicklungen der _New Directions_ , warum also sollte es keine romantischen Verwicklungen für Blaine Anderson geben? Vor allem am Valentinstag? Nun, Kurt fiel offensichtlich weg, denn Blaines Aufgabe war es Kurt glücklich zu machen, und Rachel Berry klang nicht gerade so als hätte ihre Liebe zu Kurts Stiefbruder sie auf Dauer besonders glücklich gemacht, also sah Blaine sich anderweitig um.

Und da gab es diesen langhaarigen gutaussehenden Verkäufer aus der GAP – Jeremiah - der Blaine schon zweimal zum Kaffee ausgeführt hatte und immer ein Lächeln für ihn übrig hatte. Und der Blaine auf eine Art und Weise ansah, die ziemlich deutlich dafür sprach, dass er interessiert an seinem eigenen Geschlecht war. Und da Blaine wusste, dass Romantik am besten ankam, wenn sie von großen Gesten begleitet wurde, und er der Frontmann einer Acapellagruppe war, war der Gedanke eines Liebeslieds für und vor den Angebeteten naheliegend.

Nur leider ging es daneben. Jeremiah war nicht begeistert. Und erzählte Unsinn. Warum wollte er Blaine nicht? Gut, vielleicht war die Songauswahl etwas daneben gegangen, und vielleicht hätte Blaine eine etwas weniger aggressive Art ihm den Hof zu machen wählen sollen, aber er hatte wirklich gedacht Kaffee und Flirten und Lächeln bedeuteten Liebe. Wenn Blaine für Jeremiah schwärmte, sollte Jeremiah doch auch für ihn schwärmen, oder nicht? In den Filmen und Büchern war das immer so! Vielleicht wollte Jeremiah nur nicht zugeben, was er für Blaine empfand, weil er wütend war, weil Blaines Liebesgeständnis ihn seinen Job gekostet hatte.

Aber alle Gedanken, die Möglichkeiten Jeremiah doch noch für sich zu gewinnen einschlossen, wurden sofort verworfen, als Kurt ihm sagte, was er für ihn empfand. Denn - oh Gott - er hatte Kurt gezwungen ihm dabei zu helfen einen anderen Mann zu umwerben, ohne zu bemerken, dass Kurt Gefühle für ihn hegte, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen! Er hatte versagt! Sein einziger Daseinszweck war es Kurt Hummel glücklich zu machen und dabei hatte er auf ganzer Linie versagt! Er hatte die letzten Tage stattdessen damit verbracht ihn unglücklich zu machen!

Aber was nun? Wie sollte er auf so etwas reagieren? Offensichtlich taugte er nicht für Romantik und Liebe. Das hatte er gerade eben mit aller Deutlichkeit bewiesen. Also nein sagen, Freunde bleiben. Kurt und Blaine waren unschlagbar als Freunde. Kurt schwärmte vielleicht für ihn, aber er würde darüber hinwegkommen, wie Blaine über Jeremiah hinwegkommen würde, solange sie Freunde blieben und einander hatten.

Blaine musste nur härter daran arbeiten Kurt glücklich zu machen, das war alles. Ein besserer Freund werden, aufmerksamer sein und sich nicht durch seine eigenen Wünsche ablenken lassen – das war Blaines neues Ziel, darauf würde er hin arbeiten.

* * *

Kurt wollte mit ihm zu einer Party gehen, also ging Blaine mit ihm zu der Party. Blaine war noch nie auf einer richtigen Party gewesen. Die Warblers veranstalteten keine Partys im eigentlichen Sinn, nur Zusammenkünfte, die unter Wes' strengen Blick stattfanden und deswegen immer sehr gezwungen abliefen. Vor Dalton war Blaine nicht sehr beliebt gewesen, und niemand hatte ihn je zu irgendeiner Party eingeladen. Und die Feste seiner Kindheit hatten natürlich ebenfalls ständig unter strenger Aufsicht stattgefunden, wenn sie denn überhaupt stattgefunden hatten.

Rachel Berrys Kellerparty war also Blaines erste Möglichkeit überhaupt Spaß zu haben, ohne sich zurückhalten zu müssen. Er trank zum ersten Mal viel Alkohol und war zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben richtig betrunken. Das war befreiend, denn er konnte zum ersten Mal alle Hemmungen fallen lassen und es aufgeben ein frühreifer verstaubter Gentleman zu sein. Alle anderen benahmen sich auch daneben, also konnte er sich ebenfalls daneben benehmen. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Flaschendrehen spielen. Und bei diesem Spiel bekam er seinen ersten Kuss.

Blaine hatte viel übe Küsse gehört und gelesen, dabei aber nie wirklich verstanden, was so toll an einem Kuss sein sollte. Bis er einen bekam. Von Rachel.

Der Kuss fühlte sich wirklich gut an und entgegen seinem Vorsatz, weckte der Kuss in Blaine wieder den Wunsch nach Romantik und Liebe. Ja, er hatte immer angenommen, dass er schwul war, aber vielleicht hatte er sich ja geirrt. Wenn er bi wäre, würde das nichts zwischen ihm und Kurt ändern. Santana und Brittany waren nach allem, was er auf der Party beobachtet hatte, ebenfalls bi, und Kurt hatte kein Problem damit. Und Blaine verstand ja immer noch, was es bedeutet Vertreter des eigenen Geschlechts zu mögen, es hatte sich eigentlich nichts verändert, er war immer noch derselbe, Kurt würde also kein Problem damit haben, dass Blaine nicht schwul war, sondern bisexuell.

Also genoss Blaine den Kuss, Rachels Nähe und die ganze Situation, und als sie ihm am nächsten Tag fragte, ob er mit ihr ausgehen wollte, sagte er zu. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch noch die Chance darauf Liebe zu finden, und Kurt würde das ja wohl kaum verletzen, denn immerhin war Rachel ein Mädchen, also keine wirkliche Konkurrenz für ihn, es war nicht so, dass Blaine ihm einen anderen Mann vorziehen würde, er zog ein Mädchen vor, das war etwas vollkommen anderes.

Aber Kurt sah das anders. Bei der Jeremiah-Sache war er verständnisvoll gewesen, ein echter Kumpel. Aber jetzt wurde er gemein und regelrecht verletzend. Er behandelte Blaines neuentdeckte Bisexualität wie eine Krankheit oder eine Illusion und dachte scheinbar nicht einmal daran ihn zu unterstützen. Blaine war es gewohnt nicht akzeptiert zu werden. Klassenkameraden, Familie, die Gesellschaft – sie alle akzeptierten ihn seit er zurückdenken konnte nicht. Aber jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass sein bester Freund - der Mensch, den er am meisten liebte - ihn nicht akzeptierte. Und das tat mehr weh als irgendetwas anderes in seinem bisherigen Leben. Und es brachte ihn fast zum Weinen, aber er ging bevor Kurt sehen konnte, dass ihm die Tränen kamen.

Blaine dachte lange darüber nach. Bestand eine Beziehung nicht aus Nehmen und Geben? Aus Verständnis und Akzeptanz und Zuneigung? Setzte sich eine Freundschaft nicht aus all dem zusammen? Wenn es Blaines Lebenszweck war Kurt glücklich zu machen, sollte Kurt dann nicht im Gegenzug auch versuchen Blaine glücklich zu machen? War das bisher nicht immer so gewesen?

Kurt hatte ihm geholfen Jeremiah den Hof zu machen, was war an dieser Situation jetzt so anders? Es war nicht Blaines Schuld, dass er nicht für Kurt schwärmte! Er arbeitete wirklich hart daran nicht daran zu denken,wie es wäre Kurt zu küssen, um ihre Beziehung zu einander zu retten! Er tat alles, was er konnte, um ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen! Wieso konnte Kurt nicht dasselbe tun und endlich über diese blöde Schwärmerei hinwegkommen!

Aber es war nicht Kurts Schuld, er konnte nichts für seine Gefühle. Das wusste Blaine. Er war eben eifersüchtig. Blaines Gefühle für Rachel taten Kurt weh, das war ihm klar, und egal wie wütend er auf den anderen Jungen war, die Tatsache, dass er Kurt wehtat, hielt ihn doch von allem anderen ab.

Er hatte eine tolle Zeit mit Rachel auf ihren Date, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen sie noch einmal zu küssen, weil er wusste, dass Kurt darunter leiden würde.

Als er sie das nächste Mal im Lima Bean sah, war auch Kurt da. Blaine wusste das, er spürte seine Anwesenheit. Und als Rachel ihn küsste, war er einen Moment lang ratlos, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass Kurt den Kuss gesehen hatte und ihm dieser Anblick weh tun musste, also log er, tat so als hätte er bei dem Kuss nichts empfunden, tat Rachel weh und flüchtete dann auf die Toilette und übergab sich in die Kloschüssel.

Im Prinzip war es ganz einfach: Er war geschaffen worden um Kurt glücklich zu machen, und wenn er bisexuell wäre, dann würde er Kurt unglücklich machen, also durfte er das nicht sein, nein, er war schwul, zu 100%, so wie Kurt ihn haben wollte, denn das einzige, was wirklich wichtig war, waren Kurts Wünsche. Rachel und der Kuss das waren böse Ablenkungen und Versuchungen gewesen, denen er nachgegeben hatte, er musste sich von nun an noch mehr Mühe geben solche zu ignorieren und alles daran setzen Kurt glücklich zu machen, denn das war seine Aufgabe, alles andere war zweitrangig.

Und als erstes musste er jetzt an seiner Entschuldigung arbeiten. Er hatte Dinge zu Kurt gesagt, die er nicht hätte sagen sollen, und er musste sie zurücknehmen und hoffen, dass Kurt danach wieder bereit war ihn zu akzeptieren, wenn schon nicht so wie er war, dann wenigstens so wie er vorgab zu sein, um seiner Aufgabe nachkommen zu können.

Nach einer erstaunlich wortkargen Versöhnung mit schneller Umarmung wurden aus ihnen wieder Freunde. Und diesmal wollte Blaine auch wirklich, dass es so blieb.

* * *

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, Kurt nicht zu sagen, dass er aussah als hätte er Blähungen, aber laine hatte sich wirklich Sorgen um Kurt gemacht, denn dieser hatte sehr seltsam dreingesehen. Und wenn Kurt irgendwann einmal einen festen Freund haben wollte, dann wäre es vermutlich eine gute Idee an seinem Sexy-Gesichtsausdruck zu arbeiten, wenn das, was er zuvor zur Schau gestellt hatte, wirklich seinem Sexy-Gesichtsausdruck entsprach. Aber statt ein guter Freund zu sein, schaffte Blaines es nur wieder einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

Er verstand selbst nicht ganz, wie es dazu gekommen war; vielleicht wollte Kurt ja nicht mit Blaine über das Thema Sex reden, weil er immer noch für Blaine schwärmte? Blaine hätte an seiner Stelle vermutlich auch nicht mit Jeremiah darüber reden wollen. Jeremiah, wenn er jetzt an ihn dachte, dann wollte er vor allem nur niemals wieder mit Jeremiah reden müssen. Oder ihn sehen müssen. Oder an ihn denken müssen - das würde es ihm ersparen vor Scham zu sterben. Mit Kurt allerdings würde Blaine wirklich gerne über Sex reden, denn die Wahrheit war – er hatte noch nie wirklich mit jemanden über Sex reden können.

Er war aufgeklärt worden, aber alles, was sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte, hatte sich danach schnell als nutzlos erwiesen, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Blaine Jungs mochte. Über die Dinge, die er wirklich wissen wollte, hatte er sich im Internet informieren müssen. Und das waren auch die Dinge, die Kurt wissen wollte (auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte!). Warum also sollten sie nicht miteinander darüber sprechen? Kurt war der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, mit dem Blaine über (fast) alles reden konnte. Kurt war auch der einzige Mensch, mit dem Blaine über alles reden wollte. Aber über dieses eine Thema wollte Kurt offensichtlich nicht sprechen.

Das verletzte Blaine zuerst vor allem, aber dann kam die Sorge hinzu. Kurt war nicht nur attraktiv, er war gerade zu _schön._ Blaine empfand es immer als kleines Wunder, dass die Männer nicht bereits bei ihm Schlange standen, aber in ein paar Jahren würde es mit Sicherheit so weit sein, wenn nicht schon in ein paar Wochen oder gar Tagen. Und nicht nur Schüler und Studenten, sondern auch erwachsene Männer würden Kurt sehen und ihn für sich haben wollen. Und eines Tages würde er mit einem von ihnen nach Hause gehen und dann … nun, die Liste von den Dingen, die dann passieren könnten war endlos. Und Kurt wäre auf nichts vorbereitet, weil er nie etwas über dieses Thema hatte hören wollen.

Damit kam die Sorge und dann die pure Angst. Angst um Kurt. Oh, Gott, Kurt. Kein Perverser sollte Kurt etwas antun können, ihn mit AIDS oder schlimmeren infizieren, ihm weh tun, wenn er keine Vorbereitungen traf… Blaine wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, was irgendein gesichtsloser Mann Kurt alles antun könnte.

Also tat Blaine, das Einzige, was ihm dazu einfiel. Um Kurt zu beschützen würde er alles tun, und das hatte seltsamerweise überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass er sich verpflichtet fühlte Kurt glücklich zu machen, sondern nur damit, dass er Kurt liebte und ihn vor jedem Leid bewahren wollte. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und ging zu Burt Hummel und erklärte diesem furchteinflößenden Mann, der keine gute Meinung von dem Jungen, den er verkatert im Bett seines Sohnes gefunden hatte, haben konnte, dass er seinen Sohn über homosexuellen Geschlechtsverkehr aufklären musste.

Dadurch hatte Burt Hummel vielleicht eine noch schlechtere Meinung von Blaine als zuvor, aber wenigstens hatte Blaine so alles, was ihm möglich war, getan um Kurt zu schützen. Und konnte wieder ein wenig besser schlafen, auch wenn er sich immer noch Sorgen machte und das Bild von dem gesichtslosen Mann, der mit Kurt _Dinge_ tat, ihn nicht losließ.

* * *

Der nächste Streit folgte fast auf dem Fuße. Kaum hatten sie das unangenehme Thema Sex hinter sich gelassen, ging es plötzlich um Soli. Und darum, dass Blaine immer alle bekam. Kurts Unterstellung traf Blaine zutiefst. Er, der sich in den letzten Wochen soviel Mühe gegeben hatte alles für Kurt zu tun, was ihm möglich war, er musste sich nun anhören, dass es immer nur um ihn ginge.

Was war denn noch nötig? Sollte er nun sogar noch seinen Posten als Leadsänger aufgeben um Kurt glücklich zu machen? Es war ja nicht so, dass Blaine um all diese Soli bat, die Warblers gaben sie ihm einfach. Und natürlich lehnte er sie nicht ab, denn die Wahrheit war: Das einzige, das ihn wirklich glücklich machte, war auf der Bühne zu stehen und zu singen. Das und harmonische Zeiten mit Kurt, die aber inzwischen schon so lange her zu sein schienen, dass er sich kaum noch an sie erinnern konnte, denn in letzter Zeit schienen er und Kurt nur noch zu streiten. Und er wusste diesmal auch wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte um es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Das nächste Solo, das er singen sollte, abzulehnen und es Kurt anbieten, das war es wohl, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Das kam ihm falsch vor, doch für Kurt würde er alles tun, also auch das.

Nur, dass er diesen Plan nicht umsetzen konnte, weil etwas dazwischen kam. Ein toter Kanarienvogel und _Blackbird_ um genau zu sein. _Oh,_ _hier_ _steckst du also. Ich hab ewig nach dir gesucht,_ _Kurt._

* * *

Das war sie also: Die Liebe, von der immer alle sprachen. Blaine hätte es wissen müssen. Aber er war von Angst und Ablenkungen geblendet gewesen. Und von seinem Wunsch Kurt glücklich zu machen. Und das wollte er immer noch. Nun mehr als jemals zuvor. Aber wie sollte er diesen Wunsch mit seiner neuen Erkenntnis über das, was er empfand, verbinden?

Liebte Kurt ihn nicht auch? Hatte er nicht mehrmals angedeutet, dass er gerne mit ihm zusammen wäre? Würde ihn eine Romanze mit Blaine nicht auch glücklich machen? Aber, was, wenn sich das geändert hatte? Wenn der wahre Grund dafür, dass sie in letzter Zeit so viel miteinander stritten, darin lag, dass Kurt über seine Schwärmerei für Blaine hinweggekommen war und ihn nun als den blinden dummen Narren sah, der er wirklich war?

Widerstreitende Gefühle tobten in Blaine. Sollte er es riskieren Kurt über seine Gefühle aufzuklären oder nicht? Was, wenn es Kurt nicht nur nicht glücklich machen würde zu erfahren, dass Blaine seine Meinung über ihre Beziehung geändert hatte, sondern ihn sogar direkt unglücklich machen würde? Wäre es nicht besser gar nicht erst zu riskieren ihre Freundschaft mit so einem Geständnis zu belasten, sondern stattdessen einfach zu schweigen?

Doch Liebe führt dazu, dass man zum Sklaven seiner Gefühle wird. Das musste Blaine schnell feststellen. Statt das angebotene Solo abzulehnen, verlangte er nach einem Duett und nach Kurt als seinem Duett-Partner. So könnte er mehr Zeit mit Kurt verbringen und das neuentdeckte Gefühl genießen. Selbst, wenn Kurt inzwischen wirklich nicht mehr an ihm interessiert wäre, es würde Blaine trotzdem glücklich machen einfach nur in seiner Nähe sein zu dürfen.

Doch dann fragte Kurt ihm nach dem Grund, warum er ihn als Partner für das Duett ausgewählt hatte, und trotz all seiner Zweifel und Ängste konnte Blaine in diesem Moment nicht anders als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also holte er tief Luft und tat genau das.

Und zu seiner Erleichterung und ungemeinen Freude wurde er nicht abgewiesen. Und bevor er sich versah war er dabei Kurt zu küssen. Blaine hatte es genossen Rachel zu küssen, doch. Kurt Hummel zu küssen war definitiv besser als sie zu küssen, es war eindeutig bessrer als irgendjemand anderen auf dieser Welt zu küssen.

Kurt Hummel zu küssen war als würde man endlich nach langer Zeit in Dunkelheit das Licht finden.

Blaine Anderson hatte endlich sein Licht gefunden.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 _A/N: Ich liebe Klaine. Klaine ist und wird immer mein ultimatives OTP sein. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht gewisse Probleme mit gewissen Dingen habe, die im Lauf der 4. und später um so mehr in der 6. Staffel passiert sind. Noch mehr Probleme habe ich aber immer mit gewissen Reaktionen des Fandoms auf diese und ähnliche Dinge gehabt, vor allem als in der vierten Staffel die Autoren damit begannen diese Reaktionen zu übernehmen und sie auch noch in die Serie selbst einzubauen!_

 _Also begann ich frustiert diese Fic zu schreiben. Es sollte ein kleiner feiner One-Shot werden. Dann stellte ich fest, dass ich die vierte A-4-Seite begonnen hatte und noch nicht mal mit „Original Song" fertig war. Da wurde mir klar: Das hier wird kein kleiner feiner One-Shot, sondern ein umfassenderes Projekt._

 _Ich poste jetzt also, was ich bisher fertig habe, und hoffe, dass mich das dazu inspiriert weiter zu schreiben._

 _Ich kann nicht vorher sagen, wann das nächste Update kommen wird. Ich hoffe bald, aber nachdem ich leider gerade eine schlechte belastende Nachricht erhalten habe, kann ich nicht versprechen, dass mein bisheriger inspirierter Schreibfluss der letzten Monate erhalten bleiben wird. Seid also schon mal vorgewarnt, dass das möglicherweise nicht der Fall sein wird._

 _Reviews?_


	2. II

**II.**

* * *

Mit Kurt zusammen zu sein hatte Blaine schon immer glücklich gemacht. Doch mit Kurt _zusammen zu sein_ machte Blaine _wirklich_ glücklich. Es machte ihm sogar so glücklich, dass es ihm gar nicht mal so viel ausmachte die Regionals zu verlieren wie er eigentlich erwartet hätte.

Blaine hielt sich selbst zwar für einen guten Menschen, aber er wusste auch, dass er durchaus ehrgeizig war. Vielleicht lag es an seiner nicht immer leichten Beziehung zu seinem Vater, aber er hatte eigentlich immer das Gefühl gehabt allen ständig beweisen zu müssen, dass er gut genug in allem war, was er tat. Er war den Warblers beigetreten, weil er es liebte zu singen und zu tanzen, aber er war ihnen auch beigetreten, weil er sein Können unter Beweis stellen wollte, er wollte allen zeigen, dass er gut genug war um zu gewinnen. Noch vor wenigen Wochen wäre er über die Tatsache, dass die Wettbewerbs-Season mit den Regionals für ihn ein Ende fand, enttäuscht, wenn nicht sogar ein bisschen verzweifelt, gewesen, doch nun da er und Kurt ein Paar waren, war diese Tatsache für ihn irgendwie nicht mehr wirklich wichtig. Er hatte Kurt. Wozu brauchte er da noch eine lausige Trophäe?

Doch nach der ersten Zeit des puren Glücks, dem er durch ziemlich viel Knutschen im Privaten Ausdruck verlieh, regte sich Sorge in Blaine. Sorge darüber, dass Kurt mit ihrer Beziehung vielleicht nicht so glücklich war wie er. Sorge, dass Kurt vielleicht überhaupt nicht glücklich war. Er vermisste die McKinley und seine Freunde - das war offensichtlich. Dalton sagte ihm nicht so zu wie es Blaine zusagte, und obwohl er inzwischen gelernt hatte mit den restlichen Warblers und ihren Marotten klar zu kommen, war es nicht zu übersehen, dass ihm die _New Directions_ wichtiger waren. Und außerdem war Kurt mindestens genauso ehrgeizig wie Blaine. Und im Gegensatz zu diesem traf ihn die Aussicht nicht den Nationals teilnehmen zu können durchaus hart.

Also beschloss Blaine das zu tun, was er immer tat, wenn es um Kurt ging: Dessen Wünsche über seine eigenen zu stellen. Und obwohl Blaine die Aussicht Kurt nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen zu können ängstigte, riss er sich am zusammen und ermutigte Kurt dazu das zu tun, was dieser wirklich wollte: An die McKinley High zurück zu kehren.

Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebte, so sagte sich Blaine, dann war es normal, dass man ihn glücklich sehen wollte. Und ihre Beziehung war zwar noch neu, aber sie war stark genug um die Tatsache, dass sie verschiedenen Schulen besuchten, zu überleben. Natürlich würde er Kurt vermissen. Er würde ihn sogar täglich vermissen, aber letztlich ging es hier nicht um ihn. Es ging darum Kurt glücklich zu machen.

Also blieb Blaine tapfer, sang seinem Freund eine Abschiedsserenade und weinte sich danach nur in dieser Nacht in den Schlaf. Er wusste, dass er sich kindisch benahm, aber er hatte einfach Angst davor, dass der Schulwechsel der erste Schritt auf dem Weg, der dazu führen würde, dass er Kurt verlieren würde, wäre. Und er könnte es nicht ertragen Kurt zu verlieren, da war er sich vollkommen sicher.

* * *

Zunächst stellte sich seine Angst als unbegründet heraus. Sie sahen sich natürlich nicht mehr so oft wie zu ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit an der Dalton Akademie, aber Kurt und Blaine sahen sich trotzdem noch oft genug.

Der Schulwechsel tötete ihre Beziehung nicht. Nicht einmal die bald darauf aufkommende Behauptung von Rachel Berry, dass Kurt ihn mit Sam Evans betrügen würde, tötete ihre Beziehung, da sie nicht nur unwahr war, sondern auch absurd. Sam Evans war nicht nur hetero, sondern auch Dreh- und Angelpunkt diverser Mehreckbeziehungen an der McKinley High. Außerdem hatte seine Familie gerade Geldprobleme und musste in einem Hotelzimmer leben, was dazu führte, dass er diverse Gelegenheitsjobs annehmen musste. Er hätte gar keine Zeit übrig um Kurt zu verführen. Also ließ Blaine sich gar nicht erst zur Eifersucht hinreißen, schob jeden Gedanken an Sam Evans wieder zur Seite und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf glücklich in seiner Beziehung mit Kurt zu sein, denn das war er immer noch: Er war glücklich. Sehr sogar.

Dann kam die Sprache auf den Junior-Prom. Blaine wusste natürlich, dass die McKinley wie jede andere Highschool auch immer wieder Bälle veranstaltete. Er hatte nur nie wirklich über diese Tatsache nachgedacht, weil sie ihn nicht tangierte. Genauso wenig hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass Kurt nicht im selben Jahrgang wie er war. Weil er bisher keine Rolle gespielt hatte.

Deswegen traf ihn Kurts Frage, ob er ihn auf den Prom begleiten wollte, wie ein Blitzschlag. Und brachte schlagartig alle bösen Erinnerungen zurück. All die Dinge, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte, an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte, von denen er nicht sprechen wollte. Doch Kurt wirkte so aufgeregt und so enttäuscht, als Blaine nicht enthusiastischer auf seine Frage reagierte. Also beschloss er Kurt davon zu erzählen. Soweit er konnte.

Blaine ging nicht ins Detail, aber er fasst das Wichtigste so gut er konnte zusammen: Dass er einen anderen schwulen Jungen auf einen Sadie-Hawkins-Ball auf seiner alten Highschool eingeladen hatte, und dass sie deswegen nach dem Ball am Parkplatz verprügelt worden waren.

Kurts Reaktion bestand zuerst aus Schock, glitt dann aber in eine Richtung ab, die Blaine nicht ganze behagte. Er wollte immer noch auf den Prom gehen, ja es schien sogar so als wollte er, nachdem er diese Geschichte gehört hatte, _erst recht_ auf den Prom gehen. Er sagte zwar, dass er darauf verzichten wollte hinzugehen, wenn Blaine nicht wollte, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er wirklich hin wollte. Und weil er Kurt nun mal liebte, und weil Kurt recht hatte, wenn er meinte, dass es gut für Blaine wäre seine letzte negative Ballerfahrung durch eine positive zu ersetzen, erklärte er sich dazu bereit mit Kurt auf den Prom zu gehen.

Und auch als sich die ersten Zweifel zu manifestieren begannen, hielt er sich zurück. Sogar als er Kurts gewagtes Outfit sah, blieb er zurückhaltender als dessen Vater, was Kritik daran anging. Das, was Finn als „schwulen Braveheart-Look" bezeichnete, musste an einer öffentlichen Schule wie der McKinley ja geradezu für Ärger sorgen. Und das letzte, was Blaine wollte, war Ärger.

Kurt versicherte ihn immer wieder, dass sich die McKinley seit seiner Rückkehr gebessert hatte, dass es keinen mehr interessierte, dass er schwul war. Aber Blaine wusste nicht, ob er ihm glauben konnte. Blaine hatte Angst, Angst, dass irgendetwas Schlimmes auf diesem Junior-Prom passieren würde. Doch er behielt diese Angst für sich, weil er nicht wollte, dass Kurt sich Sorgen um ihn machen musste, und weil er Kurt den Spaß nicht verderben wollte.

Natürlich passierte etwas. Es war nicht gerade das, was Blaine befürchtet hatte. Keiner beschimpfte sie offen, keiner verprügelte sie. Stattdessen wurde Kurt zu Prom-Queen gewählt. Und das obwohl Blaine so sehr gehofft hatte, dass Kurt recht hatte und dies hier ein positives statt ein negatives Erlebnis werden würde.

Nach der Bekanntgabe seines „Sieges" floh Kurt aus dem Ballsaal, und Blaine folgte ihm natürlich. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause fahren, aber Kurt war zu aufgeregt dazu. Kurt musste sich abreagieren und seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen. Blaine kannte ihn gut genug um nicht den Fehler zu machen ihn einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten. Stattdessen ließ er ihn zetern, toben und auf und ab tigern. Und respektierte dann seine Entscheidung mutig zu sein und den Witztitel mit Stolz anzunehmen.

Als er da auf dem Podium stand, sah Kurt so unglaublich tapfer aus, und das obwohl es so offensichtlich war, dass er sich fürchtete. In diesem Augenblick verliebte sich Blaine gleich noch einmal in ihn.

Und diese Liebe zu Kurt und sein inspirierendes Beispiel verleitete ihn auch dazu die neugewählte Ballkönigin zum Tanz aufzufordern, nachdem der gewählte Ballkönig David Karofsky die Flucht ergriff. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er es über sich gebracht Kurt zu „Dancing Queen" alleine auf der Tanzfläche stehen zu lassen. Er musste seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen und fürchtete sich mehr als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben, aber er tat es trotzdem. Er tanzte mit Kurt wie ein Paar nun einmal tanzte - vor allen Leuten. Und obwohl er sich die ganze Zeit über fürchtete, war es ein schönes Gefühl. Vielleicht das Schönste überhaupt.

* * *

Wenn man bedachte wie sehr Blaine große Gesten schätzte und diese bewusst einsetzte um seine romantischen Fähigkeiten aufzubessern, dann hätte er wohl einen besseren Augenblick auswählen können um Kurt zum ersten Mal zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Vermutlich hätte er dafür Backround-Tänzer arrangieren und rote Rosen auf Kurt herabregnen lassen sollen, aber er hatte nicht geplant es ihm ausgerechnet in diesem Moment zu sagen.

Es rutschte ihm einfach so heraus, als Kurt gerade dabei war auf seine belebte begeisterte Art von den Nationals zu erzählen. Kurt wirkte in diesem Moment einfach so sehr wie _Kurt_ , dass Blaine einfach gar nicht anders konnte als es zu sagen. „Ich liebe dich."

Kurt starrte ihn für einen Moment geschockt an. Fast so als könnte er nicht glauben, dass es irgendjemanden auf dieser Welt geben könnte, der so etwas jemals zu ihm sagen würde. Dann erholte er sich und erwiderte: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Und Blaine fühlte sich so glücklich und zufrieden wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

* * *

Der Sommer verging wie im Flug, und wenn Blaine etwas darüber sagen konnte, dann dass es ein glücklicher Sommer gewesen war. Er und Kurt waren verliebt. Sie waren zusammen. Nichts stand zwischen ihnen.

Doch dann ging die Schule wieder los.

Den ganzen Sommer über hatte Kurt immer wieder fallen lassen, dass es doch „eine wirklich gute Idee wäre", wenn Blaine an die McKinley wechseln würde. Blaine hatte diese Hinweise gehört, war aber nicht wirklich darauf eingegangen. Der Junior-Prom war glimpflicher ausgegangen, als er befürchtet hatte, aber das war nur eine Nacht gewesen.

Ja, Blaine mochte die _New Directions;_ diese Kids waren zwar ausnahmslos verrückt, aber auf eine gute Art. Aber Blaine fühlte sich wohl auf der Dalton Akademie. Mehr noch, er fühlte sich dort _sicher_. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit dafür wieder an eine öffentliche Schule zu gehen. Vielleicht in seinem Senior-Jahr. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Sein letzter Besuch einer öffentlichen Schule hatte damit geendet, dass er im Krankenhaus gelandet war, er hatte keine Lust darauf diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen.

Das alles sagte er Kurt aber so nichts direkt ins Gesicht. Stattdessen gab er ausweichende Antworten. Bis es zu spät war, und er wieder auf der Dalton und Kurt wieder an der McKinley war. Natürlich brachte Kurt das Thema dann wieder zur Sprache. Und der Hinweis darauf, dass sie nun Konkurrenten wären, wenn Blaine weiterhin auf der Dalton bliebe, war natürlich korrekt. Immerhin waren sie beide sehr ehrgeizig. Konnte ihre Beziehung einen Konkurrenz-Kampf überleben?

Was schwerer wog war jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie sich von nun an erneut nicht mehr täglich sehen würden. Über den Sommer hinweg hatte Blaine sich daran gewöhnt Kurt wieder täglich zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Und nun sollte er sich wieder nur mit den Wochenenden und Date-Abenden zufrieden geben?

Wenn Blaine ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das könnte. Immerhin liebte er Kurt, und der Gedanke von ihm getrennt zu sein war ihm unerträglich.

Aber deswegen gleich die Schule zu wechseln? Wäre das nicht ein ziemlich radikaler Schritt? Seine Eltern wären mit Sicherheit nicht glücklich mit ihm, wenn er das tun würde.

Was letztlich den Ausschlag gab, war die Tatsache, dass Kurt es wollte. Kurt wollte genauso wenig von Blaine getrennt sein wie Blaine von Kurt. Kurt wollte nicht bei den Wettbewerben gegen Blaine antreten müssen. Und Kurt war der Meinung, dass es gut für Blaine wäre wieder an eine öffentliche Schule zu gehen. Und mit dem Prom hatte er doch auch recht gehabt, oder nicht? Es hatte Blaine gut getan diesen zu besuchen. Vielleicht würde ihm der Schulwechsel auch gut tun.

Also wechselte Blaine an die McKinley Highschool.

Das Schwerste an diesem Schulwechsel war es seine Schuluniform aufgeben zu müssen. Seit er sie trug, hatte er sich immer sicher gefühlt. Fast so als wäre sie so eine Art Rüstung. Und die Wahrheit war: Im Gegensatz zu Kurt hatte Blaine kein Vertrauen in seinen eigenen Sinn für Mode.

Bevor er auf die Dalton Akademie gewechselt war, hatte er versucht seinen ganz eigenen Stil zu finden und war dafür gnadenlos verspottet worden. Dieses Risiko wollte er nicht noch einmal eingehen. Doch im Verlauf des Sommers war ihm aufgefallen, dass Kurt von dieser Unsicherheit seinerseits etwas zu ahnen schien, da der andere Junge irgendwann über seine Garderobe hergefallen war und damit begonnen hatte Outfits für seinen festen Freund zusammen zu stellen. Das würde er auch sicherlich weiterhin für Blaine tun.

Da Kurt eine besondere Vorliebe für Blaines Fliegensammlung zu haben schien (Blaine sammelte Fliegen, aber er trug sie selten, weil er wusste, dass man als altmodisch galt, wenn man sie zur Schau stellte; auch das hatte er auf die schmerzhafte Art gelernt), und Blaine bemerkt hatte, dass Matt Smiths Doctor dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Fliegen in der letzten Zeit mehr getragen wurden als zuvor, beschloss er dieses eine Accessoire zu seinem Markenzeichen zu machen. Von nun an wollte er immer mit einer Fliege bekleidet in die Schule kommen. Und gemeinsam mit etwas mehr Haar-Gel als bisher stellte die Fliege doch auch so eine Art Uniform dar, so eine Art Rüstung. Blaine versuchte das Ganze zunächst noch mit einer Sonnenbrille zu kombinieren, doch diese gab er bald wieder auf.

Bewaffnet mit Haar-Gel und Fliege begann Blaine Anderson seine Zeit auf der McKinley High und bei den _New Directions._ Um immer bei den Mann sein zu können, den er liebte.

* * *

Die Dinge begannen früher schief zu gehen, als Blaine erwartet hätte. Es begann mit dem Schulmusical. Natürlich wollten alle Sänger, die etwas auch sich hielten, an diesem mitwirken. Sie wollten _West Side Story_ aufführen, und natürlich war die Traumrolle für alle Mädchen die Maria und für alle Jungs der Tony.

Blaine wäre gerne Tony geworden, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Kurt ebenfalls gerne Tony geworden wäre. Blaine hatte zwar irgendwo gelesen, dass ein wenig Konkurrenz gut für die Beziehung sein sollte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Streit um die Rolle des Tonys das Ende für seine und Kurts Beziehung bedeutet hätte. Deswegen ging er kein Risiko ein und bewarb sich gar nicht erst für die männliche Hauptrolle, sondern für die Nebenrollen. Immerhin war es nicht wichtig welche Rolle er spielte, solange er nur bei dem Musical mitmachen konnte, zumindest redete er sich das sein. Was wichtig war, war dass Kurt glücklich blieb, und Tony zu spielen würde ihn glücklich machen.

Womit Blaine nicht gerechnet hatte war direkt nach seiner Audition den Tony von den drei Regisseuren angeboten zu bekommen. Vermutlich war es ein Fehler gewesen mit einem Tony-Song vorzusingen, aber Blaine machte nun mal keine halben Sachen, er tat immer sein Bestes, egal um was es ging. Er hatte sein ganzes musikalisches Talent zeigen wollen und „Something is coming" gehörte zu den anspruchsvollsten Nummern aus _West Side Story,_ und Blaine hatte allen zeigen wollen, dass er die Nummer singen konnte. Da er genau wusste, dass Kurt die Nummer ebenfalls singen konnte, hatte er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass er ihn dadurch irgendwie übertrumpfen könnte.

Auf jeden Fall stürzte das überraschende Angebot Blaine in eine tiefe Krise. Sollte er wirklich ablehnen? Immerhin wollte Kurt die Hauptrolle unbedingt haben, und dies war sein letztes Jahr an der Highschool. Blaine hingegen hatte noch ein ganzes weiteres Jahr vor sich, in dem er sich für die Hauptrolle des nächstjährigen Schulmusicals bewerben könnte. Diese Rolle würde dann natürlich nicht Tony sein. Und vielleicht überhaupt nicht auf ihn passen. Ja, vielleicht würde es im nächsten Jahr überhaupt kein Schulmusical mehr geben, denn immerhin hatte es, nach allem was Blaine gehört hatte, in den letzten beiden Jahren auch keines gegeben. Aber das spielte eigentlich keine Rolle, da er doch schon beschlossen hatte, dass er nur beim Musical dabei sein wollte, und nachdem die Regisseure bereit waren ihm Tony zu überlassen, wären sie sicherlich auch bereit ihm jede andere Rolle zu überlassen, die er haben wollte, oder? Es gab viele gute männliche Rollen in _West Side Story._

 _Aber will ich so eine einmalige Chance wirklich vertun? Bin ich bereit eine Hauptrolle, für die ich mich nicht einmal beworben habe, abzulehnen, nur um Kurt glücklich zu machen? Wenn ich das tue, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass sie deswegen automatisch an Kurt geht, oder? Puck hat sich beworben, und er entspricht dem Bad Boy Image eines Gangmitglieds um einiges besser als Kurt, und er kann auch sehr gut singen. Aber es ist doch mein Lebenszweck Kurt glücklich zu machen. Dafür wurde ich erschaffen. Nur, wenn ich jetzt nein sage, dann werde ich es mein Leben lang bereuen. Muss ich selbst unglücklich werden, nur damit Kurt glücklich werden kann?_

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Blaine Anderson vollkommen ratlos. Und dann – zum ersten Mal seit er und Kurt ein Paar geworden waren – traf er eine Entscheidung, bei der er mehr an sich selbst als an Kurt dachte.

* * *

Blaine hatte die Rolle kaum angenommen, als er auch schon zur nächsten Toilette eilte um sich zu übergeben. _Das hat nichts zu bedeuten_ , redete er sich ein, _Das sind nur die Nerven. Wegen der Audition. Weil ich Angst hatte überhaupt keine Rolle zu bekommen. Das ist alles._

Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass er die Rolle bekommen hatte. Er sollte sich darüber freuen, und das tat er auch. Aber zugleich fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er sich freute. Weil er wusste, dass Kurt sich nicht freuen würde. Weil er fürchtete, dass Kurt wütend und verletzt sein würde, weil Blaine die Rolle bekommen hatte, die er wollte.

Blaine schlief schlecht. Er träumte davon, dass Kurt ihn verlassen würde, weil er ihm seine Traumrolle gestohlen hatte.

Am Morgen übergab er sich wieder. Er ging zur Schule und hatte wirklich Angst davor Kurt zu begegnen. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass all seine Sorgen und Ängste überflüssig gewesen waren. Kurt hatte ihm einen Blumenstrauß besorgt, und Kurt freute sich für ihn. Er missgönnte ihm die Rolle nicht. Kein andere, sagte er, hätte Tony mehr verdient als Blaine.

Blaine fühlte wie ihm leichter ums Herz wurde, und dann fühlte er die altbekannte Liebe für Kurt intensiv in sich aufstiegen. „Du machst immer dann zig, wenn ich denke du wirst zag machen. Und genau das, das liebe ich an dir", gestand Blaine und lehnte sich vor um seinen Freund direkt hier auf den Stiegen mitten am Schulgelände zu küssen. Im letzten Moment hielt er innen und wich wieder zurück, als er die Schritte von anderen Schülern hörte, die die Treppen neben ihnen hinuntergingen. Fast hätte er sich vergessen. Fast hätte er vergessen, dass sie nicht mehr auf der Dalton Akademie waren, sondern auf einer öffentlichen Schule. Küsse vor den Augen aller waren eine schlechte Idee. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich befürchtet habe, dass dieses wunderbare Wesen mir den Tony missgönnen würde. Kenne ich Kurt wirklich so schlecht?_

Nein, dem war nicht so. Tief in seinem Inneren war Blaine einfach der Meinung, dass Kurt die Rolle im Grunde mehr verdiente als er. Es war nicht Kurt, der ihm diese missgönnte, er missgönnte sie sich selbst. Er war sich eigentlich immer noch nicht sicher, warum Artie, Miss Pillsbury und Coach Beiste alle so begeistert von seiner Audition gewesen waren. Und er verstand einfach nicht, warum irgendjemand ihn Kurt vorziehen sollte. Egal in welcher Hinsicht.

Trotz Kurts Unterstützung war Blaine immer noch ein bisschen nervös. Wer wusste schon, was seit seiner Audition alles passiert war? Vielleicht entschieden die Regisseure doch noch, dass sie die Rolle lieber Puck geben wollten. Oder vielleicht würde Finn doch noch vorsingen. War er nicht der Leading Man der _New Directions_? Wenn Rachel Maria bekam, dann würde doch sicherlich Finn Tony bekommen? Oder vielleicht bekam Kurt die Rolle doch noch.

Als schließlich die Cast-Liste aufgehängt wurde, war es fix: Blaine würde den Tony spielen. Darüber freute er sich die ersten paar Momente so sehr, dass ihm ganz entging, welche Rolle Kurt bekommen hatte. Bis er es sah und bemerkte wie offensichtlich Kurt versuchte seine große Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Kurt würde Officer Krupke spielen.

Nicht nur Blaine war Kurt vorgezogen worden, sondern auch alle anderen Bewerber, die die größeren männlichen Nebenrollen bekommen hatten. Blaine fühlte Kurts Enttäuschung so stark, dass er sich einige Zeit lang fast gar nicht mehr über die Tatsache, dass er Tony spielen würde, freuen konnte.

* * *

 _A/N: Der Moment, in dem mir zum ersten Mal auffiel, das mit einem Teil des Fandoms etwas ganz gewaltig nicht stimmt: Damals zu Beginn der dritten Staffel, als es tatsächlich Leute gab, die der Meinung waren, dass Blaine Tony hätte ablehnen sollen, weil Kurt ihn doch spielen wollte (Und das obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass Artie und Beiste ihm die die Rolle so oder so nicht gegeben hätten)._

 _Reviews?_


	3. III

_Extra-Warnings: Die Ereignisse von „The First Time", „Michael" und „On my Way" werden in diesem Kapitel behandelt. Und Sebastian. Seblaine- und Sebastian-Fans seien vorgewarnt, dass dieser in diesem Kapitel hier nicht besonders gut weg kommt._

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

Tatsächlich stellte sich die Aussicht Tony spielen zu müssen bald als belastender heraus als Blaine erwartet hätte. Irgendwie war es ja auch seine eigene Schuld. Er war schon immer ein Perfektionist gewesen, wenn er sich einmal dazu entschlossen hatte etwas zu erledigen, dann wollte er das auch so gut es ihm möglich war erledigen. So perfekt er konnte. Und wegen all dem Drama, das die Besetzung der Rolle des Tonys verursacht hatte, wollte er natürlich um so mehr dafür sorgen, dass seine Interpretation des Tonys aller Welt beweisen würde, dass es keine Fehlentscheidung gewesen war ihn zu casten. Er wollte so gut sein wie Artie, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beiste und Kurt es von ihm erwarteten. Er wollte einen Tony spielen, der mit Rachels Maria mithalten könnte.

Obwohl er sehr nervös war, dachte er zuerst, dass er es schaffen könnte. Doch dann kam Artie mit der ganzen Sex-Geschichte an. Tony und Maria würden laut ihm gemeinsam ein sexuelles Erwachen erleben. Und wie sollte Blaine, der mit seinem Freund nicht einmal über Sex _reden_ konnte, dazu in der Lage sein das zu spielen?

Er wusste es nicht. Blaine wusste erstaunlich wenig über Sex. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wusste er vermutlich weniger darüber als Kurt, der immerhin (dank Blaine) dazu in der Lage gewesen war ein aufklärendes Gespräch darüber mit seinem Vater zu führen, während Blaines Vater … nun über so etwas konnte Blaine auf keinen Fall mit ihm sprechen.

Und dann lag Sex plötzlich geradezu in der Luft. Mit einem Schlag schienen alle ständig daran zu denken. Da war Sebastian, der Blaine ungeniert wissen ließ, wie gut dieser ihm gefiel, und wie gerne er ihm körperlich näher gekommen wäre, was schmeichelhaft aber unangebracht war, was Blaine dem anderen Jungen versuchte klar zu machen so gut er konnte. (Wobei er allerdings nur mäßigen Erfolg zu haben schien). Und dann war da auch noch Kurt, der plötzlich damit begann Andeutungen zu machen und verwirrenden Signale sendete. Und für einen Besuch im _Scandals_ war.

Wenn Blaine ehrlich sein sollte, so musste er zugeben, dass er vollkommen verwirrt und überfordert war. Er wusste nicht, was Kurt von ihm wollte. Er wusste, was Sebastian von ihm wollte, aber das half ihm nichts, da er nicht vorhatte zu liefern. Immerhin war er nicht nur mit Kurt zusammen, er liebte Kurt auch. Er würde eher sterben als den anderen Jungen zu betrügen. Und wenn er auf aufreizende Weise mit Sebastian im _Scandals_ tanzte, dann tat er das im vollen Bewusstsein, dass Kurt ihm dabei zusah. Dann tanzte er eigentlich für Kurt, und achtete gar nicht darauf, wer gerade sein Tanzpartner war, bis der, mit dem er tanzen wollte, sich neben ihn drängte.

Später war er sich sicher, dass er wieder einmal übertrieben hatte. Nach der Pleite in Rachels Keller hätte er es eigentlich besser wissen sollen. Aber er war nervös wegen Sebastian, der sich weigerte damit aufzuhören ihm nachzusteigen, und wegen Kurt, der _irgendetwas_ von Blaine zu erwarten schien, von dem sich Blaine nicht einmal sicher war, ob er bereit dafür war. Es war eine Sache Kurt zu sagen, dass er kein Problem damit hatte mit geneinsamen Experimenten der körperlichen Art zu warten bis dieser dazu bereit war, aber eine andere sich der Tatsache zu stellen, dass sein Freund nun offenbar dazu bereit war, und sein Regisseur von ihm zu erwarten schien, dass er seine Erfahrungen in dieser Hinsicht erweiterte, während er selbst plötzlich Zweifel bekam. Alkohol half da. Und sich einzureden, dass man weniger getrunken hatte als man getrunken hatte, half ebenfalls.

Der Alkohol half auch dabei Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wie etwa die, einfach Kopf über ins Unbekannte zu springen. „Lass es und jetzt gleich hier tun", beschloss Blaine noch am Parkplatz vor _Scandals_ beim Fummeln _,_ bereit und willig seine Jungfräulichkeit in einem Auto vor einer Schwulen-Bar zu verlieren. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil das von ihm offenbar eher früher als später erwartet wurde, und er es deswegen schnell hinter sich bringen wollte, bevor er seinen mühsam zusammen genommenen Mut wieder verlieren könnte.

Kurt war nicht begeistert, und plötzlich vor allem damit beschäftigt Blaine anzuschreien. Und Blaine hatte keine Ahnung warum. In einem Moment hatten sie noch nicht-jugendfrei miteinander getanzt und im nächsten beschuldigte Kurt ihn seine Bedürfnisse entweder nicht zu erkennen oder sich nicht um diese zu scheren. Und das, obwohl Blaine doch gedacht hatte, dass er gerade dabei war Kurts Bedürfnissen nach zu kommen.

 _Es ist doch immer dasselbe. Egal was ich mache, er ist nie damit zufrieden. Ich tue immer das, von wem ich denke, dass er es will, und dann will er es doch nicht. Worum versuche ich es eigentlich überhaupt noch?_ Dieser verräterische schreckliche Gedanke setzte sich fest, bevor Blaine etwas dagegen tun konnte. Und vielleicht war er gar nicht so falsch.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich versucht habe spontan zu sein und Spaß zu haben!", ätzte er. _Ich werde es auch nie wieder tun,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und hatte schon einige Meter zwischen sich und Kurts Wagen gebracht. Nachdem Kurt ihm offenbar nicht genug über den Weg traute um mit ihm im selben Auto zu sein, konnte er genauso gut alleine nach Hause gehen. _Immerhin muss er sich dann nicht davor fürchten, dass ich über ihn herfalle…._

Er hörte nicht auf Kurts halbherzige Proteste und ging schon mal los in Richtung nach Hause. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau sein zu Hause von hier aus gesehen eigentlich lag. _Ich wollte doch sowieso nicht in diese blöde Bar. Kurt wollte hin!_ Er war immer noch wütend, aber nur kurz, denn wenig später hatte er schon zu schluchzen begonnen.

 _War's das jetzt? Ist es vorbei? Hab ich ihn jetzt verloren?_ Blaine wagte es gar nicht daran zu denken. Er hatte ja gleich befürchtet, dass ihn die Tony-Rolle Kurt kosten würde, und offenbar hatte er sich nicht geirrt, was das anging. Sex. Wer brauchte das schon? Er masturbierte ja nicht einmal so oft wie andere es taten, wenn man dem Internet Glauben schenken konnte. Und der einzige Grund für seine Masturbation der letzten Monate, nun der gehörte mit der heutigen Nacht ja wohl auch der Vergangenheit an.

„Blaine? Blaine, bitte steig ein. Du kannst nicht mitten in der Nacht alleine zu Fuß nach Hause gehen! Außerdem gehst du in die falsche Richtung!" Blaine drehte seinen Kopf mühsam zur Seite und erkannte Kurts Auto. Kurt war offensichtlich mit dem Wagen neben ihm hergefahren, wer wusste schon wie lange. Zumindest schien er sich noch genug um ihn zu sorgen, um ihn nicht allein durch die Nacht gehen zu lassen. Aber so war Kurt nun einmal: E war ein guter Mensch.

Anstatt zu antworten schniefte Blaine nur. Aber er blieb stehen und nickte dann. Kurt hielt an und Blaine stieg zu ihm in den Wagen, vermied es aber den anderen Jungen anzusehen. Er wollte die Enttäuschung des anderen nicht sehen. Die Verurteilung in dessen Blick. Die er auch verdient hätte. _Was habe ich nur dabei gedacht?! Das ist alles Sebastians Schuld!_ Hatte Kurt Sebastian nicht sogar wortwörtlich erwähnt, als er Blaine angeschrien hatte? Irgendwas von die ganze Nacht mit einem anderen tanzen? Kam hier etwa auch noch Eifersucht dazu?

Sie wechselten die restliche Fahrt über kein Wort miteinander. Blaine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn Kurt manchmal ansah, aber er blickte nicht auf. Und versuchte möglichst leise zu weinen.

Schließlich erreichten sie Blaines Haus. „Danke fürs Heimführen", war alles, was Blaine sagte, bevor er ausstieg. Was sollte er auch sonst sagen? Es war offensichtlich, dass er heute nichts richtig machen konnte, wozu der Liste noch mehr hinzufügen? Und außerdem hatte er das seltsame Gefühl nicht genug Luft zu bekommen und hatte Angst, dass er deswegen gar nicht in der Lage wäre mehr zu sagen.

Ihre Beziehung schien in der nächsten Zeit in einem Vakuum zu existieren. Blaine versuchte sich auf _West Side Story_ zu konzentrieren. Immerhin würde die Premiere am nächsten Abend stattfinden. Rachel und er waren beide nach wie vor unberührt. Aber, so erinnerte Rachel ihn, sie wussten wie es war ihren Seelenverwandten zu finden, wenn es ihnen gelang dieses Gefühl auf der Bühne zu generieren, dann würden sie Maria und Tony gerecht werden. _Wenn ich meinen Seelenverwandten nur nicht verloren habe._ Blaine verbannte diesen Gedanken so gut er konnte, denn die Show musste weitergehen.

Nach der Aufführung tat Blaine das Einzige, was ihn daran hindern würde den Verstand zu verlieren: Er konzentrierte sich auf etwas, das er reparieren konnte. Ausgerechnet bei der Premiere hatte er einen der wichtigsten Tanzschritte versaut, also übte er die Sequenz nun wieder und wieder und wieder. Bis Kurt ihn fand.

Zuerst konnte Blaine ihn nach wie vor nicht ansehen, doch schließlich nach ein wenig Smalltalk über ihre Rollen fand er den Mut dazu. _Sei kein Feigling, Blaine, du machst es sonst nur schlimmer._ Kurt wirkte unglücklich und brachte die Sprache wieder auf Sebastian. Offenbar ging es doch mehr um Sebastian als Blaine gedacht hätte.

Also tat er das Einzige, was er für angemessen hielt: Er versicherte Kurt seiner ewigen Liebe und betonte das ihm Sebastian nichts bedeutete, bevor er das wahre Problem zur Sprache brachte und sich für den Zwischenfall am Parkplatz entschuldigte. Kurt entschuldigte sich ebenfalls, und auf einmal fiel Blaine das Denken und das Atmen wieder leichter als zuvor. Und dann sagte Kurt auch noch, dass er stolz auf ihn wäre. Und sagte ihm, dass er zu Blaine nach Hause gehen wollte.

Und auf einmal war es nicht mehr die Frage, ob Blaine bereit war oder nicht (denn das war er nicht), es ging nur noch darum zusammen zu sein. Und das waren sie. Sie waren zusammen wie sie noch nie zuvor zusammen gewesen waren –mit Körper und Seele.

Vielleicht war Sex doch nicht so schrecklich, wenn er immer so war.

Am nächsten Morgen war alles anders, und doch hatte sich nichts geändert. Außer vielleicht das: Blaine war glücklich. Er war wirklich glücklich.

* * *

Es war also alles anders und zugleich auch wieder nicht. Kurt und Blaine standen sich näher als jemals zuvor. Das war gut. Aber leider war nicht alles gut. Der Wechsel an die McKinley entpuppte sich als schwerer als erwartet.

Blaines frühere Freundschaft mit Finn war tot. Blaine wusste nicht genau warum, er rief sich die Ereignisse der letzten Monate immer wieder zurück ins Gedächtnis um herauszufinden, was er getan hatte um Finn gegen sich aufzubringen, aber er kam auf keine Lösung. Auf jeden Fall schien Finn ihn zu hassen und behandelte ihn uncharakteristisch mies. Ein Teil von Blaine hoffte darauf, dass Kurt irgendetwas unternehmen würde, um zwischen seinem Stiefbruder und seinem Freund zu vermitteln, aber das war nicht der Fall. Offenbar erwartete er von Blaine, dass dieser sein Problem mit Finn alleine löste – entweder das, oder er bekam davon gar nichts mit.

Neben Finn fiel es Blaine auch schwer sich an die doch ziemlich anders geartete Dynamik der _New Directions_ zu gewöhnen, auch weil sie sich andauernd änderte, da zunehmend mehr Mitglieder die Gruppe verließen um dem anderen Glee-Club der McKinley High, den _Troubletones,_ beizutreten.

Und dann war da natürlich die Tatsache, dass die McKinley keine Privatschule war, und man hier leicht gemobbt wurde – sogar von sogenannten Freunden. Von Santana Lopez beleidigt zu werden, nachdem man ihr hatte helfen wollen …. Nun so etwas war Blaine nicht mehr gewöhnt, aber er ertrug es ohne Widerspuch, weil er und Kurt gerade so glücklich miteinander waren, und Blaine dieses Glück nicht gefährden wollte.

Dann war da noch Sebastian. Der Junge schien sich mit einem „Nein" nicht abfinden zu wollen, und Blaine begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob das vielleicht irgendwie seine Schuld war. Er war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen anderen einen Korb zu geben, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er zu höflich war um klare Worte zu finden. Und Sebastian schien nicht vorzuhaben sich mit Freundschaft zufrieden zu geben, egal wie oft Blaine ihn in seine Schranken wies. Er hätte natürlich einfach den Kontakt abbrechen und aufhören können auf Sebastians Textnachrichten zu antworten, aber das wäre nicht nur unhöflich gewesen, sondern irgendwie auch gemein. Es gab nicht so viele geoutete schwule junge Männer in Lima und Westerville, und Blaine war eigentlich der Meinung, dass die wenigen, die es gab, zusammenhalten sollten. Deswegen versuchte er Sebastian ein Freund zu sein, was nicht so leicht war, da er zunehmend das Gefühl bekam von dem anderen Jungen nicht als Person, sondern als Stück Fleisch betrachtet zu werden, das nur darauf wartete verzehrt zu werden.

Vielleicht reagierte er auch deswegen so aggressiv und gemein auf den Vorschlag des armen Sams ihren Tanzstil sexier zu machen. _Ich bin nicht käuflich!_ Komplimente und Geschenke reichten nicht aus, um ihn dazu zu bringen Kurt untreu zu werden, auch wenn Sebastian das nicht einsehen wollte, aber vermutlich wollte er es deswegen nicht einsehen, weil Blaine irgendetwas getan hatte um ihn auf die falschen Gedanken zu bringen.

Genau wie bei Finn. Als Blaine wütend den Box-Sack traktierte, war wütender auf sich selbst als auf alle anderen. Am wenigsten wütend war er auf Sam. Der Junge hatte nur das Pech gehabt Blaines unterdrückte Wut auf sich selbst, Finn, Sebastian, Santana und ja auch auf Kurt (Warum wies dieser Sebastian nicht in seine Schranken?! Würde es ihn etwa nicht stören, wenn ihm Blaine gestohlen werden würde? Und warum brachte er Finn nicht dazu sich zu benehmen?! Blaine war Kurt die ganze Zeit über während seiner Kampagne zum Schulsprecher und seinen Streitigkeiten mit Rachel beigestanden, und das obwohl Rachel abgesehen von Kurt die Person war, mit der an dieser Schule am engsten befreundet war!) abzubekommen. Armer Sam. Vermutlich sollte Blaine sich entschuldigen.

Aber dazu war er immer noch zu wütend. Und dann kam Finn herein, und Blaine befürchtete schon, dass alles wieder von vorne losgehen würde, doch stattdessen reichte Finn ihm die Hand und sie versöhnten sich. Blaine versöhnte sich auch mit Sam und die _New Directions_ gewannen die Sectionals. Die _Troubletones_ wurden wieder Teil ihres Teams und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten waren sie alle als Freunde wieder vereint.

Und danach wurde es tatsächlich besser. Finn und Blaine waren wieder Freunde. Santana war durch ihr Coming Out ruhiger und umgänglicher geworden. Quinn, die zuvor überaus seltsam drauf gewesen war, hatte sich wieder im Griff und verhielt sich normal, und es gab auch kein Beziehungsdrama, da alle mit ihren jeweiligen Partner glücklich zu sein schienen. Mister Schuester bat Miss Pillsbury sogar um ihre Hand. Die Schulsprecherwahl und das Musical waren vorbei, statt zwei Glee-Clubs gab es wieder nur einen und damit waren all die internen Konkurrenz-Kämpfe innerhalb der _New Directions_ vorbei.

Blaine schenkte Kurt einen Ring aus Kaugummi-Papier zu Weihnachten und gab ihm dazu viele ernstgemeinte Versprechen. Sebastian hörte endlich damit auf ihm unangebrachte Komplimente zu machen und schien sich mit Freundschaft zufrieden zu geben. Blaine lernte den Rest der _New Directions_ näher kennen und schloss engere Freundschaften mit einigen der anderen Mitglieder. Kurz gesagt: Alles war gut. Blaine hätte ahnen müssen, dass es nicht so bleiben würde.

* * *

Es war Blaines eigene Schuld. Er hatte seinen Enthusiasmus darüber, dass sie Michael Jackson bei den Regionals aufführen würden nicht im Zaum halten können und Sebastian davon erzählt. Denn er war es nun einmal gewöhnt seinen Freunden von Dingen zu erzählen, die ihn begeisterten. (Mike, Finn und Artie hatten sich alle schon öfter als einmal einen unaufgeforderten Haar-Gel-Vortrag anhören müssen).

Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass Sebastian diese Information gegen ihn verwenden würde. Dass die _Warblers,_ die noch vor wenigen Monaten seine Freunde gewesen waren, sich gegen ihn stellen würden. Tatsächlich begann er sich zu fragen, ob der einzige Grund, warum Sebastian mit ihn befreundet geblieben war, nachdem er akzeptiert hatte, dass Blaine nicht mit ihm schlafen würde, der war, dass er sich immer schon erhofft hatte Blaine auf diese Weise auszuspionieren.

Und nun hielten ihn die _New Directions_ für einen Verräter, der ihre Set-Liste absichtlich hatte durchsickern lassen. Dabei war es Blaine, der verraten worden war, von seinen sogenannten Freunden – Sebastian, Thad, Jeff, Nick …. Unter Wes' Herrschaft hätten sich die _Warblers_ niemals dazu herabgelassen die Konkurrenz auszuspionieren. Was war nur aus ihnen geworden? Hassten sie Blaine wirklich dafür, dass er sie verlassen und sich den _New Directions_ angeschlossen hatte?

Offensichtlich hatte er seine alten Freunde verloren und seine neuen Freunde waren wütend auf ihn und zweifelten daran, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnten. Blaine schwor sich alles wieder gut zu machen. Er würde allen beweisen, dass er ein wahres Mitglied der _New Directions_ war. Und als wahres Mitglied der _New Directions_ und als Kurts Freund zögerte auch keine Sekunde als er den Slushie sah, mit dem Sebastian Kurt bewerfen wollte. Heldenhaft sprang er dazwischen. Und bekam dadurch selbst den Slushie ab. Mitten ins Gesicht. Mitten in sein Auge.

Und dann kannte er nur noch Schmerz.

* * *

Der Schmerz war so furchtbar, dass er sich sein Auge am liebsten höchstpersönlich aus dem Schädel gerissen hätte, nur um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Schmerz aufhören würde. Was um ihn herum geschah, bekam er nur halb mit. Er wusste, dass er operiert werden musste, und er wurde auch operiert. Kurt kam ihn zusammen mit Rachel und Finn besuchen, was bedeuteten musste, dass doch nicht alle wütend auf ihn waren und ihn für einen Verräter hielten. Scheinbar schaffte es Kurt irgendwie die _Warblers_ dazu zu bringen, dass es ihnen leid tat, was sie getan hatten, und dass sie sich von Sebastians Methoden abwandten, denn in den nächsten Tagen kamen einige von ihnen Blaine besuchen und entschuldigten sich bei ihm. Nur einer entschuldigte sich nicht: Sebastian.

Diese Tatsache verletzte Blaine doch mehr als er erwartet hätte. Offenbar war ihre Freundschaft wirklich nur ein Spiel für Sebastian gewesen, zuerst um ihn ins Bett zu bekommen, dann um ihn auszuspionieren, und nun da beides nicht mehr möglich war, war sie ihm nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung wert. Nun, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Blaine von jemandem im Stich gelassen und vergessen wurde. Und es würde wohl auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Also akzeptierte er es, hakte Sebastian Smythe als Person, die ihm einmal etwas bedeutet hatte, in seinem Geist ab, und konzentrierte sich darauf wieder gesund zu werden. Immerhin wollte er die Regionals nicht verpassen.

Tatsächlich schaffte er es rechtzeitig zum Valentinstag wieder gesund genug zu werden um Kurt zu überraschen, zu besingen und seine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Sugar half ihm bei der Planung seiner Überraschung, und Blaine stellte erneut fest, dass die _New Directions_ ihm offenbar verziehen hatten – er war wieder einer von ihnen. Sie hielten ihn nicht mehr für einen Spion.

Die Nachwirkungen seiner Augenoperation setzten ihm doch mehr zu, als er erwartet hätte. Das alte Leid, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er es überwunden hätte, kratze an seinen geistigen Toren, doch er schloss diese aus so gut er konnte. Er versuchte Kurt auf die einzige Weise, auf die er es konnte, davon zu erzählen, indem er darüber sang. Natürlich behauptete er, der Song wäre eine Idee, die er für die Regionals gehabt hätte, doch Kurt wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Doch so wirklich verstand er nicht, was los war. Und sie konnten das Thema auch nicht vertiefen, da David Karofsky versucht hatte sich umzubringen. Und mit einem Schlag war dieses Thema das Einzige, was noch zählte.

Alle waren schockiert. Sogar Sebastian, der den Zwischenfall zum Anlass nahm sich bei Blaine für die Sache mit dem Auge zu entschuldigen. Und seine zuvor erfolgten Erpressungsversuche, mit denen er Rachel von der Teilnahme an den Regionals hatte abhalten wollen, aufzugeben. Die _Warblers_ wollten ihren Auftritt bei den Regionals Dave widmen. Sebastian wollte sich ändern. Blaine wusste nicht, ob er ihm glauben konnte. Er wollte es. Aber dieser Sinneswandel kam zu spät für ihn. Ihre Freundschaft war gestorben und mit ihr jedes Vertrauen, das Blaine in Sebastian gesetzt hatte. Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, mussten sie jetzt zumindest keine Feinde mehr sein.

Mister Schuester zwang ihnen ein Selbstmord-Interventions-Gespräch auf. Es lief besser als Blaine befürchtet hatte. Er zwang sie nicht über ihre eigenen negativen Gefühle zu reden, sondern sprach darüber, wie er selbst als Jugendlicher einmal kurz davor gewesen war sich das Leben zu nehmen – weil er bei einem Test geschummelt hatte und Angst vor der Enttäuschung seines Vaters gehabt hatte. Blaine konnte dieses Gefühl sehr gut nachvollziehen.

Jeder habe eine Sache, meinte Mister Schuester, die ihn dazu treiben könnte seinem Leben ein Ende setzen zu wollen. Blaine fragte sich, was wohl seine eine Sache war, und fürchtete zugleich die Antwort. Dann forderte Mister Schuester sie auf stattdessen eine Sache zu nennen, auf die sie sich in ihrer Zukunft freuten.

Die meisten nannten tiefschürende persönliche Dinge. Blaine fühlte sich dadurch etwas unter Druck gesetzt. Was sollte er benennen? Worauf freute er sich? Was wollte er unbedingt erleben? „Gleichberechtigung für alle Formen der Ehen in allen 50 Staaten", meinte er schließlich, denn das kam dem, was eigentlich sagen wollte, nahe genug. Denn er freute sich auf den Tag, an dem er Kurt heiraten würde. Aber er wollte seinen Freund mit dieser Aussage nicht aus der Bahn werfen, immerhin war Kurts Reaktion auf Rachels und Finns Verlobung nicht gerade überschwänglich gewesen. Offensichtlich war er kein Freund von Teenager-Ehen.

 _Aber das macht nichts. Ich kann warten. Wir haben es ja nicht eilig,_ sagte sich Blaine. Aber er wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass das wirklich sein großes Ziel für die Zukunft war: Er wollte Kurt Hummel heiraten.

Beflügelt von diesem Gedanken war er nach dem Sieg der _New Directions_ bei den Regionals sogar bereit Sebastian Smythe die Hand zu schütteln und ihm zu verzeihen. Was spielte alles, was sich zuvor zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte, jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Es war vorbei. Die Zukunft lag vor Blaine. Vor ihnen allen. Und sie sah rosig aus.

Zumindest solange bis sie auf Finns und Rachels Hochzeit von Quinns Autounfall erfuhren.

* * *

 _A/N: Mehr Angst, Cooper und der Chandler-Zwischenfall im nächsten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	4. IV

_Extra-Warnings: Die Episode„Dance With Somebody" wird in diesem Kapitel behandelt (also extra Untreue-Warnung!)._

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

Quinns Wagen war auf dem Weg zu Rachels und Finns Hochzeit von einem anderen Auto gerammt worden. Das führte nicht nur dazu, dass die Hochzeit auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben wurde, sondern auch dazu, dass Quinns Leben eine unvorhergesehene Wendung nahm. Eigentlich hatte sie noch Glück gehabt. Sie hätte sterben können – stattdessen saß sie „nur" für unbestimmte Zeit im Rollstuhl. Stattdessen musste sie „nur" auf die Verwendung ihrer Beine verzichten. Quinn hatte nicht vor sich von dieser Sache ins Boxhorn jagen zu lassen und plante ihre Rhea in der festen Überzeugung, dass sie rechtzeitig für die Nationals wieder tanzen können würde.

Artie hingegen schien sich nicht so sicher zu sein, dass dieser Plan auch durchführbar war.

Blaine selbst wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Er bewunderte Quinns Mut und ihre Kraft. Und er wollte an sie glauben. Aber zugleich hatte ihn ihr Unfall auch tiefer erschüttert, als er erwartet hätte.

Quinn hätte _sterben_ können. Einfach so. Von einem Moment auf den anderen für immer aus dem Leben scheiden. Sie hätte unwiederbringlich aus seinem Leben verschwinden können. Allein der Gedanke daran machte Blaine Angst. Denn was Quinn fast passiert wäre, könnte auch jeden anderen passieren. Sie alle, sie waren sterblich, ihr Leben könnte von einem Moment auf den anderen einfach so vorbei sein.

Darüber hatte Blaine bisher niemals nachgedacht. Trotz dem Sadie Hawkins-Zwischenfall, trotz Karofskys Versuch sich das Leben zu nehmen, Blaine hatte trotzdem immer gedacht, dass der Tod etwas war, das anderen Leuten zustieß. Karofsky hatte aus Verzweiflung gehandelt, und das war eine Sache, aber dass ein junger Mensch auch einfach so, ohne es zu wollen, nur wegen einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit aus dem Leben scheiden könnte…. Daran hatte Blaine nie wirklich einen Gedanken verschwendet.

Was Quinn beinahe passiert wäre, könnte vielleicht eines Tages Kurt passieren. Und wenn Blaine daran dachte, dass er Kurt verlieren könnte …. Nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Ein Leben ohne Kurt, das wäre für ihn unvorstellbar. Also tat er sein Bestes um gar nicht erst daran denken zu müssen. Seine Gedanken wurden auch schnell in anderen Bahnen gelenkt – denn sein großer Bruder Cooper kam zurück in die Stadt.

* * *

Cooper Anderson – Lima Ohios einziger großer Star, der nicht viel mehr geleistet hatte als der Star _eines_ Werbespotts zu sein, und der Blaines Bruder war. Coopers Rückkehr in die Stadt sorgte mit einem Schlag dafür, dass Blaine wieder alles einfiel, was sie beide miteinander verband, und was sie von einander trennte. Cooper - bisher hatte Blaine nicht an ihn gedacht, doch nun beherrschte er seine Gedanken.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass die meisten seiner Komplexe nicht auf die schwierige Beziehung zu seinem Vater zurückgingen sondern auf Cooper. Cooper, der immer alles besser gekonnt hatte als Blaine. Cooper, der von ihren Eltern immer bevorzugt worden war. Cooper, der besser aussah als Blaine, charmanter war als Blaine, der der bessere Tänzer und bessere Sänger war, der natürlich einfach alles besser konnte, da er um einige Jahre älter war als Blaine! Und der nie – aber auch wirklich nie – auch nur ein gutes Haar an den Dingen ließ, die Blaine tat. Alles, was er konnte war kritisieren! So war es schon immer gewesen! Blaine hatte gerade erst gelernt zu laufen ohne Hinzufallen, als Cooper schon damit begonnen hatte seine Tanztechnik zu kritisieren. Und daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert. Auch jetzt konnte er nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nummer nicht anders als seinen kleinen Bruder vorzuhalten, was er alles falsch gemacht hatte.

Dabei hatte Blaine wirklich gehofft, dass es diesmal anders sein würde. Dass Cooper in die Stadt gekommen war um ihn zu sehen und nicht nur um ihn zu verurteilen.

Als Blaine Gefahr gelaufen war auf einem Auge zu erblinden, hatte sich Cooper nicht die Mühe gemacht in die Stadt zurückzukommen, und nun war er da und riss alles an sich. Er war Gast im Glee-Club und brachte allen fruchtbare Dinge bei, die von denen auch noch ernst genommen wurden. Er behauptete der Broadway sei tot und setzte damit Blaines Lebenstraum herab. Alle – sogar Coach Sylvester! – waren so begeistert von Cooper, dass sie darüber fast auf die Existenz von Blaine vergessen zu schienen, so wie es bei seinen Eltern immer der Fall gewesen war. Und Kurt – Kurt war schwer verknallt in Cooper und nannte ihn sogar den bestaussehensten Mann Nord-Amerikas! _Vermutlich würde es nicht lange dauern bis er mich für Cooper verlassen würde, wenn der nicht hetero wäre,_ dachte Blaine deprimiert. Natürlich zog Kurt Cooper vor. Einfach jeder zog Cooper vor. So war es nun einmal.

Und Cooper schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass er Blaines Gefühle verletzte. Wenn er wenigstens den Anschein erweckt hätte, dass er sich um Blaine scheren würde, dann wäre das alles viel leichter zu verkraften gewesen, aber nein, in Coopers Welt ging es immer nur um Cooper. _Was ist mit mir?! Ich bin sein Bruder, verdammt! Sollte er nicht eigentlich hier sein, weil er Zeit mit mir verbringen will und nicht nur um anzugeben?!_

Letztlich war Kurt es, der bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und dafür sorgte, dass sich die Brüder aussprachen. Und er meinte, dass er auf jeden Fall Blaine als Anderson-Bruder bevorzugen würde. Und Cooper versprach sich zu bessern und versicherte Blaine, dass er ihn liebte, und dass er ihm näher sein wollte, dass er mit ihm befreundet sein wollte.

Blaine wollte ihm so gerne glauben. Er wollte glauben, dass Cooper es ernst meinte und sich in Zukunft mehr Mühe geben würde, dass er sich öfter melden würde, dass er Blaine nicht immer das Gefühl geben würde, er wäre nicht gut genug, sondern ihn zur Abwechslung auch einmal unterstützen würde. Dass er wirklich an Blaine glauben würde.

Aber er kannte Cooper. Schon sein ganzes Leben lang. Wie lange würde der ältere Mann es wirklich durchhalten Interesse an Blaine zu zeigen?

Wenn man das Verhalten anderer Personen in Blaines Leben bedachte, die ihm wichtig waren, dann vermutlich nicht lange. Kurts Interesse an Blaine schien nämlich rasant abzunehmen. Kurt schien nur noch New York und seine Traum-Uni, die NYADA, im Kopf zu haben. Fast jedes Gespräch mit ihm landete irgendwann zwangsläufig bei diesem Thema. _Es ist fast so, als könnte er es kaum abwarten von mir weg zu kommen,_ dachte Blaine bitter.

Tatsache war: Kurt war in seinem Abschlussjahr der Highschool, während Blaine nur im Junior-Jahr war. Er war zwar ein guter Schüler, aber so gut, dass er seinen Abschluss schon in diesem Jahr machen könnte, war Blaine auch wieder nicht. Das bedeutete zwangsläufig, dass Blaine ein Jahr mehr als Kurt in Lima verbringen würde. Dass er ein Jahr ohne Kurt sein würde. Natürlich war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass das irgendwann so kommen würde, aber da es nichts brachte wegen der Zukunft in Dauerpanik zu verfallen, war es Blaine bisher ganz gut gelungen diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Doch nun, da Kurt immer wieder davon sprach und der Schulschluss immer näher rückte, stellte Verdrängung keine brauchbare Möglichkeit mehr dar mit dieser Tatsache umzugehen.

Aber wie sollte Blaine ein ganzes Jahr ohne Kurt überleben? Er hatte doch sogar Schule gewechselt, weil er keine ganze Woche ohne ihn sein konnte! Ein Jahr, trotz Urlauben und Familienbesuchen von Kurts Seite …. Sie würden sich kaum sehen. Skypen und telefonieren war zwar möglich, aber es würde einfach ganz anders sein, als es jetzt war. Und der bloße Gedanke daran ängstigte Blaine.

Also versuchte er sich auf die Zukunft vorzubereiten, indem er sich darauf einstimmte. Wenn es bald weniger Kurt in seinem Leben geben würde, konnte er ja schon mal damit beginnen sich auf weniger Kurt vorzubereiten. Er zog sich zunehmend in sich selbst zurück und lehnte es manchmal ab mit Kurt auszugehen. Besonders wenn Kurt schon wieder einmal auf die Suche nach Musikblättern für seine NYADA-Audition gehen wollte.

Der Effekt setzte sofort ein und war schlimmer als erwartet. Ihr Sexleben wurde in kurzer Zeit nicht-existent.

Trotzdem hätte Blaine niemals damit gerechnet, dass Kurt soweit gehen würde ihn zu betrügen. Als er all dieses SMSs von diesem Chandler las, wurde ihm nicht nur schlecht, sondern auch fast schwarz vor Augen. Offensichtlich hatte Kurt ihn bereits ersetzt. Mit diesem Kerl, wer auch immer das war, der ihm Textnachrichten mit fragwürdigen Inhalten schickte und sich für den peinlichsten Spruch nicht zu schade zu sein schien.

Und Kurt, Kurt wagte es dann auch noch abzustreiten, dass er ihn betrügen würde und verglich seine Freundschaft mit diesem Chandler mit Blaines Beziehung zu Sebastian. Und das, obwohl nie irgendetwas zwischen Blaine und Sebastian passiert war, und Sebastian ihn geblendet hatte! Offensichtlich war Kurt der Meinung Cybersex würde nicht als Sex zählen, aber selbst wenn das so wäre, auf der emotionalen Ebene hatte er Blaine definitiv betrogen. Aber nicht einmal das wollte er einsehen.

 _Das war's dann wohl. Ich schätze es ist vorbei._ Nachdem seine erste Wut verraucht war, und er sich diese im Glee-Club während der Whitney Houston-Woche von der Seele gesungen hatte, wurde Blaine das immer klarer. Ihre Beziehung war nicht mehr zu retten, Blaines Song darüber betrogen worden zu sein hatte Kurt nur wütend gemacht und ihn verletzt. _Gut so. Dann weiß er wenigstens wie ich mich fühle,_ meinte eine verräterische Stimme in Blaines Kopf. Aber in Wahrheit war das gar nicht gut. Statt Kurt erst unweigerlich in einigen Monaten zu verlieren, hatte Blaine es geschafft ihn jetzt schon zu verlieren, und das tat so weh, dass er am liebsten sterben wollte, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie er mit solchen Schmerzen überleben sollte.

Doch Kurt schien ihn doch immer noch zu lieben. Er sang Blaine ein Liebeslied und wollte mit ihm zu Paartherapie (nun ja, zu Miss Pillsbury, aber immerhin unternahm er etwas). Blaine war sich zuerst nicht sicher gewesen, ob er sich das überhaupt antun sollte. Vielleicht wäre ein klarer Schnitt doch besser, aber Mike, der in der gleichen Situation war wie er, da er dieses Jahr ebenfalls seinen Abschluss machen würde, während Tina noch ein Jahr vor sich hatte, riet Blaine nicht aufzugeben und sich an dem, was er hatte, so lange festzuhalten wie es möglich war. Also gab Blaine dem Ganzen noch eine Chance, und vermittelt durch Miss Pillsbury konnte er Kurt, nachdem er seine Wut über nichtige Kleinigkeiten heraus gelassen hatte, endlich gestehen, wie er sich in letzter Zeit fühlte, wie sehr er das Gefühl vermittelt bekam, dass Kurt es gar nicht abwarten konnte ihn zu verlassen, dass ihre Beziehung sowieso schon so gut wie vorbei war, und wie sehr er sich davor fürchtete ohne Kurt zu sein, weil Kurt nun einmal die Liebe seines Lebens war. Und Kurt versprach ihm, dass es niemals soweit kommen würde, dass Blaine nicht alleine zurückgelassen werden würde, dass sie immer Kontakt halten würden, und dass sie immer zusammen sein würden. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Kurt", weinte Blaine, und es stimmte, es war so wahr, Blaine hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemanden jemals so sehr lieben könnte. _Ich will dich nie verlieren_ , blieb ungesagt, aber Kurt hörte es trotzdem. Und versicherte ihm, dass er ihn auch liebte.

Sie blieben also doch zusammen. Kurt brach den Kontakt zu diesem Chandler ab, und Blaine gab sich Mühe sich wieder für Kurt zu öffnen und aus dem Trott, in den ihre Beziehung geraten war, herauszukommen, indem er damit begann ein bisschen unvorhergesehener zu handeln. Und es half, sie hatten wieder Sex und waren wieder glücklich. Nicht mehr jedes ihrer Gespräche handelte von der NYADA oder New York. Blaine schluckte seine Antipathie soweit er konnte hinunter und unterstützte Kurt bei seiner Audition, die offensichtlich auch wirklich gut lief (im Gegensatz zu Rachels Vorsingen, das eine vollkommene Katastrophe war – Blaine, Kurt und Finn taten ihr Bestes um sich darin abzuwechseln Rachel darüber hinwegzutrösten, dass sie vermutlich niemals an die NYADA kommen würde, aber seine Zukunft zu verlieren … was konnte darüber schon wirklich hinweghelfen?). Er machte sich klar, dass New York und die NYADA nicht seine Rivalen waren, dass Kurt ihn und auch die Aussicht auf seine Zukunft lieben konnte.

Und Kurt liebte ihn wirklich. Da war er sich sicher. An Kurts Seite gelang es ihm sogar seinen zweiten Prom an der McKinley zu überstehen – und das ganz ohne Haargel. Brittany hatte die wunderbare Idee entwickelt Haargel am Prom zu verbieten, und Blaine hatte nicht vor sein Haar der Öffentlichkeit der McKinley ungegelt zu zeigen. Noch nicht einmal Kurt kannte sein Haar ohne Gel, er dachte vielleicht dem wäre so, aber die Wahrheit war: Blaine kannte Tricks um sein Haar so wirken zu lassen als wäre es gellos, auch wenn es das niemals war. Blaine brauchte sein Haargel, es war sein Panzer, sein Schutz und ja, seit er auf die McKinley gewechselt war, verwendete er mehr davon als zu seinen Zeiten auf der Dalton. Auf einen Schulball ohne Gel zu gehen – das schien ihm unmöglich, soviel Mut besaß er nicht.

Deswegen half er Rachel gerne dabei einen Anti-Prom zu veranstalten, auch wenn der letztlich kaum Besucher hatte (im Grunde nur Rachel, Kurt und Blaine, sowie Puck und Becky). Die wenigen Teilnehmer beschlossen dann doch zum richtigen Prom zu gehen, Blaine wollte eigentlich wirklich nicht hin, aber es war Kurts Seniorprom, sein wirklicher Abschlussball. Es wäre nicht fair gewesen ihn davon abzuhalten diesen zu besuchen, nur weil Blaine Angst davor hatte sein wahres Ich herzuzeigen.

Er versuchte sich mit Gel hereinzuschmuggeln, aber Brittany erwischte ihn und befahl ihm sich den Kopf zu waschen. Und so musste er ohne Haargel und mit noch schrecklicherer Frisur als jemals zuvor den Prom aufsuchen. Zumindest schaffte er es damit Brittany so zu schockieren, dass sie ihm Haargel per Sonderregelung gestattete, aber er verzichtete letztlich doch darauf. Auch die Sorge, dass Kurt vielleicht von irgendwelchen Witzbolden wieder zur Prom-Queen gewählt werden könnte, erfüllte sich nicht. Stattdessen wurde Rachel gewählt, was sie endlich aufzuheitern schien. Und niemand außer Brittany machte einen abfälligen Kommentar über Blaines Haar. Und an Kurts Seite fühlte er sich auch mit einem Broccoli-Kopf wohl, und er fühlte sich tapfer (immerhin nannte Kurt ihn auch tapfer).

Und durch all dieses wiederentdecke Liebesglück fiel Blaine erst mit Wochen Verspätung auf, dass Kurt niemals zugeben hatte, dass ihn betrogen hatte und sich dafür auch nicht wirklich entschuldigt hatte, sondern ihn stattdessen immer nur seiner Liebe versichert hatte. Das war ein seltsamer Gedanke, der Blaine einen Moment lang verunsicherte, doch die Nationals rückten immer näher, also schob er ihn zur Seite. Immerhin hatten sie im Moment ganz andere Sorgen, und außerdem hatte Kurt jeden Kontakt zu dieser Chandler-Person abgebrochen, nicht wahr? Es spielte also keine Rolle mehr.

Die _New Directions_ gewannen die Nationals, bei denen Quinn auch wieder tanzen konnte. Blaine konnte es kaum fassen. So stolz, so glücklich, so zufrieden war er noch niemals zuvor gewesen. Endlich hatte er etwas erreicht, das etwas zu bedeuten hatte, und das Beste daran war: Er hatte es nicht alleine erreicht, er hatte es zusammen mit Kurt und all seinen anderen Freunden erreicht, mit Rachel und Finn, mit Mike und Tina, mit Artie, mit Brittany, mit Rory, mit Sugar, mit Puck, der ihn als einen seiner Jungs ansah, und das obwohl Blaine nicht nur schwul sondern einfach auch sonst vollkommen anders als seine anderen Jungs war. Sie hatten gemeinsam gewonnen.

Und dadurch wurden die _New Directions_ auch endlich nicht mehr als Loser angesehen. Im Gegenteil - sie waren endlich beliebt. So beliebt wie die _Warblers_ es an der Dalton gewesen waren. Und damit war auch endlich der Punkt erreicht, an dem sich Blaine an seiner neuen Schule wohl zu fühlen begann.

Der Schulabschluss kam leider trotzdem. Blaine versuchte seine Panik im Griff zu behalten, aber trotzdem musste er immer wieder daran denken, dass Kurt bald nach New York gehen würde. Was wenn er es sich inzwischen anders überlegt hätte und doch Schluss machen wollte? Doch das wollte er nicht. Er versicherte Blaine erneut, dass er ihn auf keinen Fall verlassen würde, dass sie trotz allem zusammen bleiben würden.

Letzteres wurde durch einen grausamen Twist des Schicksals dann doch leichter für sie als gedacht, denn entgegen aller Erwartungen hatte Rachels Leistung bei den Nationals offenbar ausgereicht um ihre verpatzte NYADA-Audition aufzuwiegen – sie wurde an der Universität aufgenommen, Kurt hingegen nicht. Die Ablehnung traf Kurt natürlich hart, vermutlich härter als er im ersten Moment selbst realisierte. Blaine versuchte sein Bestes um ihn zu trösten und für ihn da zu sein. Und fühlte sich schlecht, als ihm klar wurde, dass es ihn in schwachen Momenten sogar freute, dass Kurt nun doch nicht nach New York gehen würde, sondern in Ohio studieren würde.

Kurt zumindest tat nach dem ersten Schock den ganzen Sommer über so, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, dass sein Traum gestorben war. Es ging sogar noch weiter, als das neue Schuljahr anfing, stürzte er sich mit Freude in seine neue Tätigkeit als freiwilliger Assistent von Mister Schue und dem Glee-Club, und schien sich mehr auf die neue Wettbewerbsseason zu freuen als Blaine es tat. Nebenbei jobbte er im Lima Bean um sich etwas Geld für mehr Unabhängigkeit zu erarbeiten, und Blaine musste mitansehen, wie er in dieser Tätigkeit von jüngeren Schülern der McKinley gedemütigt wurde, die nun da Kurt offiziell nicht mehr an der Schule war, wieder ohne Angst vor Strafe dazu übergehen konnten ihn zu mobben.

Noch schlimmer war, dass diese Schüler die beliebten Kids waren, genau jene mit denen der Glee-Club nun an einem Tisch sitzen durfte. Und deswegen konnte Blaine auch nichts dazu sagen, wenn Kitty Wilde und ihre Kohorten Kurt in ihrer Freizeit herabsetzten. Die übriggeblieben _New Directions_ hatten einen Pakt geschlossen – sie hatten sich geschworen, dass sie an ihrer Beliebtheit so lange wie möglich festhalten würden. Und Blaine wollte das auch wirklich gerne, denn er wollte nicht wieder zurück in ein Leben als gemobbter Schwuler.

Doch es fühlte sich schrecklich an immer den Mund halten zu müssen, wenn diese beliebten Kids über jemanden herzogen. Wenn sie Witze über die arme dicke Köchin rissen, die nichts getan hatte um sich diesen Spott zu verdienen. Und es fühlte sich schlecht an Unique zu zwingen ihre wahre Persönlichkeit außerhalb der Bühne wegzuschließen. Und das, nachdem Blaine schon alles andere als nett zu Unique gewesen war, als diese den _New Directions_ beigetreten war – immerhin hatte Unique den Award für die beste Einzelleistung bei den Nationals gewonnen, und nun war sie Teil der _New Directions_ , und das ausgerechnet in Blaines letztem Jahr, das s _ein_ Jahr hätte werden sollen. Das Jahr, in dem er hier endlich den Job des Lead-Sängers der _New Directions_ gewinnen würde, das Jahr, in dem er die neue Rachel werden wollte. Aber dieses Konkurrenzdenken war eine Sache – Unique war genauso ehrgeizig wie Blaine und nahm ihm das nicht übel, aber außerhalb dieses Wettbewerbs gemein zu ihr zu sein, das behagte Blaine gar nicht. Er war einfach kein Mensch, der andere heruntermachte um sich selbst besser zu fühlen. Und er war auch niemand, der stumm daneben stand, wenn andere das taten. Das entsprach nicht seinem Wesen. Und es brachte ihn um so zu tun als wäre er so.

Noch mehr brachte es ihn allerdings um Kurt dabei zusehen, wie dieser langsam aber sicher innerlich starb, wie die Tatsache, dass er in Lima Ohio feststeckte, ihn, der für die großen Bühnen der Welt bestimmt war, zunehmend zu Grunde richtete. Das aufregendstes in Kurts Leben sollte nicht die Frage sein, wer das neustes Mitglied eines Glee-Clubs wurde, zu dem er nicht einmal mehr gehörte. Das aufregendste für Kurt sollte sein neues erfolgreiches Leben nach dem Schulabschluss sein. Nur hatte er kein neues erfolgreiches Leben.

Also beschloss Blaine etwas zu unternehmen. Immerhin wollte er Kurt glücklich machen. Dafür war er erschaffen worden. Das durfte er nicht vergessen. Und auch, wenn es ihn persönlich viel kosten würde, würde er dafür sorgen, dass Kurt wieder glücklich werden würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Staffel 4 kommt im nächsten Kapitel und damit fast nur noch Blangst hinten und vorne._

 _Reviews?_


	5. V

_Extra-Warnings: Untreue, unbehandelte und unbeachtete Depression und eine Menge Blangst. „The Break Up" wird in diesem Kapitel behandelt._

* * *

 **V.**

* * *

Kurt gehen zu lassen war das Schwierigste, was Blaine in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben jemals hatte tun müssen. Trotzdem tat er es, weil er Kurt liebte. Kurts Glück war ihm wichtiger als sein eigenes, deswegen forderte er seinen Freund dazu auf trotz allem nach New York zu gehen – immerhin war New York Kurts großer Traum, auch ohne Studienplatz konnte er dorthin gehen und mit Rachel zusammen wohnen, während er nach einem Weg suchte sein Glück in der großen Stadt zu machen. Kurt _gehörte_ einfach nach New York. Auch Burt war dieser Meinung, obwohl ihm die Trennung von seinem Sohn vermutlich fast genauso schwer fiel wie Blaine.

* * *

Am Anfang hielten sie noch Kontakt. Sie schickten sich ständig Nachrichten und telefonierten viel miteinander. Doch dann erhielt Kurt den Job bei . Und durch diesen Job hatte er nicht nur weniger Zeit für Blaine übrig, er schien sich auch weniger für Blaine zu interessieren. Bald drehten sich die wenigen Gespräche, die sie noch führten, nur noch um Kurt, Rachel und New York, sein neues wunderbares Leben in New York, von dem Blaine kein Teil war. Die Neuigkeiten aus Blaines Leben schienen ihn nicht mehr zu interessieren. Lima, die McKinley und der Glee-Club – Kurt schien dem allen erschreckend schnell zu entwachsen.

Blaine versuchte sich einzureden, dass das nur eine vorrübergehende Phase war. Dass es nur daran lag, dass New York und neu in Kurts Leben waren, und dass sich der Reiz des Neuen bald verflüchtigen würde.

Er selbst suchte unterdessen neue Möglichkeiten sich ohne Kurt zu beschäftigen. Er trat diversen Clubs bei und versuchte auch den ungewöhnlichsten seiner Interessen nach zu gehen. Und er beschloss als Schulsprecher zu kandidieren. Immerhin war es Kurt vor einem Jahr ein sehr wichtiges Anliegen gewesen als schwuler Junge Schulsprecher zu werden. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, und nun, so dachte sich Blaine, könnte er Kurts Traum in dessen Abwesenheit fortführten, indem er seinerseits kandidierte. Wenn er gewinnen würde, dann wäre Kurt sicherlich stolz auf ihn. Und er würde ein Zeichen setzen. Doch seine Kandidatur brachte ausgerechnet Brittany gegen ihn auf, die ein zweites Jahr als Schulsprecherin erleben wollte. Blaine hatte bisher nicht einmal gewusst, dass Brittany überhaupt wütend auf jemanden sein konnte, der nicht Jacob Ben Israel hieß, doch er hatte es scheinbar geschafft sie wütend zu machen, und seine Kandidatur brachte sie auch dazu zu schmutzigen Mitteln zu greifen und sich Artie als zukünftigen Vize-Schulsprecher anzulachen. Blaine fühlte sich nun seinerseits von Artie verraten, aber dafür zwang Brittnay ihm Sam als seinen eigenen Vize auf. Vielleicht war sie ja doch nicht so wütend, obwohl Blaine sich doch fragte, ob ein ehemaliger Stripper im Wahlkampfteam nicht eigentlich mehr ein Nachteil als ein Vorteil war.

Kurt zeigte weniger Interesse an dem Wahlkampf als Blaine erwartet hätte. Ein schwuler Schulsprecher war vielleicht einmal sein Traum gewesen, doch die Tatsache, dass Blaine für diesen Traum in seiner Abwesenheit weiterhin kämpfte, schien er nicht wirklich zu registrieren. Letztlich gewannen Blaine und Sam die Wahl (wenn auch vermutlich hauptsächlich deswegen, weil Sam strippte und Brittany ihren eigenen Wahlkampf sabotierte), aber Kurt erfuhr von dieser Tatsache erst Tage später. Blaine hatte ihn nach der gewonnen Wahl sofort angerufen, Kurt hatte jedoch nicht abgehoben. Und das, obwohl er wusste, dass das Wahlergebnis an diesem Tag feststehen würde. Und er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe zurückzurufen.

Und da wurde Blaine klar, dass es ihm letztlich überhaupt nicht freute die Wahl gewonnen zu haben – ja, Brittany und er vertrugen sich nun wieder als wäre nichts gewesen, und ja, er war als schwuler Junge zum Schulsprecher gewählt worden, und man würde meinen, dass ihn das stolz machen sollte, aber letztlich war dem nicht so – da Kurt nicht stolz auf seine Leistung war, war Blaine genauso wenig stolz darauf.

Diese Erkenntnis sorgte dafür, dass sich ein merkwürdig leeres Gefühl in seiner Brust breit machte. Er versuchte Sam davon zu erzählen, aber Sam, so nett er auch war, schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, worauf Blaine wirklich hinaus wollte.

In der Folge wurde Blaine klar, wie einsam er auf der McKinley eigentlich war. Die meisten seiner engeren Freunde hatten ihren Abschluss gemacht und waren nicht mehr auf der Schule. Ja, er hatte Brittany und jetzt auch Sam, und er verstand sich ganz gut mit der Neuen im Glee-Club, Marley Rose, aber eigentlich war's das schon. Artie stand ihm offenbar nicht so nahe wie er gedacht hatte, und Tina, mit der er eigentlich eng befreundet sein sollte, war statt seiner Freundin zu seiner Konkurrentin geworden, da Blaine zum neuen Lead-Sänger und Anführer der _New Directions_ geworden war und nicht sie. Mit Unique hätte ihn viel verbrinden sollen, aber letztlich waren auch sie hauptsächlich Konkurrenten. Sugar schien nur noch sporadisch zur Schule zu gehen, was dazu führte, dass er sie kaum zu Gesicht bekam. Joe war zwar nett, aber letztlich zu seltsam für Blaines Verhältnisse, und Pucks Halbbruder Jake schien ihn nicht sehr zu mögen (aber da er niemanden besonders zu mögen schien, war das kein Wunder).

Und letztlich vermisste er Kurt einfach so sehr. Brittany war die Einzige, die halbwegs verstand, wie er sich fühlte, da sie Santana genauso sehr vermisste wie er Kurt, doch letztlich war es nicht zu leugnen, dass Brittany und Santana einander öfter sahen als Blaine und Kurt.

Der alte Feind witterte Blaines Schwäche und sein Leid und erhob sein Haupt und begann wieder damit seine geistigen Türen zu belagern. Blaine versuchte ihn nicht herein zu lassen, aber letztlich scheiterte er. Um sich nicht mehr so vollkommen alleine und ungeliebt zu fühlen, suchte er mehr Kontakt zu seinen Online-Bekanntschaften. Zumindest diese ignorierte ihn nicht. Eli und er kannten sich nicht einmal persönlich, doch trotzdem schien sich Eli mehr für sein Leben zu interessieren als sein eigener Freund.

Und dann kamen ihm die Zweifel, die Zweifel, die er kannte, aber immer so gut er konnte ignoriert hatte, die Zweifel, die ihm sagten, dass es doch offensichtlich war, dass er nicht die große Liebe von Kurts Leben war. Und vielleicht wäre Kurt dann auch nicht seine große Liebe. Vielleicht könnte Blaine auch mit jemand anderen glücklich werden.

Aber er liebte doch nur Kurt. Doch Kurt schien nicht zu merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Kurt schien nur an sich selbst und sein Leben zu denken. Und Blaine hatte täglich mehr das Gefühl zu ersticken. Er bekam in manchen Momenten wirklich keine Luft mehr. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Kurt ohne ihn in New York war, umgeben von so vielen Männern, die alle besser aussahen als Blaine, älter und erfahrener waren, und erfolgreicher … allein der Gedanke daran löste Panikattacken aus. Seine Freunde schienen das nicht zu bemerken - nicht wirklich. Brittany war mit ihrem eigenen Liebeskummer beschäftigt, und Sam wusste zwar, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch er wusste nicht, was es war. Marley dachte wahrscheinlich er wäre nur traurig.

Zu Hause wurde Blaine wie üblich vor allen nur ignoriert. Sein Dad war so gut wie nie da, und wenn doch zeigte er keinerlei Interesse an seinem Sohn. Seine Mom war nicht viel besser. Und Cooper, Cooper hatte unüberraschenderweise sein Versprechen, sich mehr in Blaines Leben einzubringen, nicht gehalten. Er war noch schwerer zu erreichen als Kurt.

Dabei war alles, was Blaine wollte, ein wenig Zuneigung. Er wollte doch nur, dass irgendjemand Interesse an ihm zeigte. Und so kam es, dass er schließlich die einzige Person zu Hause besuchte, die wirkliches Interesse an ihm zeigte. Und dann führte eines zum anderen.

Nachdem es vorbei war, dachte Blaine er müsste sterben. Für einen kurzen Moment der Nähe hatte er alles andere aufs Spiel gesetzt. Für einen kurzen Moment des Glücksgefühls, fühlte er sich jetzt so schlecht wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Ihm war übel und in seinem Kopf entstanden tausend Horrorszenarien darüber, wie diese Situation hätte schief gehen können oder noch schief gehen könnte. Mein Gott, er hatte sich mit jemanden getroffen, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte wie er aussah, und das auch noch in privatem Umfeld ohne irgendjemanden etwas davon zu sagen. Elis Profilbild war ein verdammter Leuchtturm!

Was hatte er nur getan?! Was hatte er Kurt angetan?! Kurt, er wollte jetzt zu Kurt, das einzige, was er jetzt wollte war Kurt. Jeder Zweifel, den er gehabt hatte, war verschwunden. Er wusste es jetzt mit absoluter Sicherheit in seiner tiefsten Seele: Er liebte Kurt, Kurt war sein Seelenverwandter, die Liebe seines Lebens, er könnte niemals mit jemand anderen zusammen sein, der nicht Kurt war, er würde niemals wieder mit jemand anderen intim sein, der nicht Kurt war, er würde das einfach nicht können. Für manche Menschen gab es eben nur die eine Person, die sie lieben konnten, und Blaines eine Person war Kurt.

Und ehe er es sich versah, saß er im nächsten Flugzeug nach New York und war auf dem Weg zu Kurt.

* * *

Doch der Besuch lief nicht so wie er geplant gewesen war. Finn war in New York, und so wurde eine Art Klassentreffen aus der ganzen Sache, bei dem die Gruppe eine NYADA-Studenten-Stammbar besuchte. Und während Blaine für Kurt seine eigene Version von „Teenage Dream" sang, konnte er seine Verzweiflung nicht mehr zurückhalten und all sein Leid brach aus ihm heraus, seine Stimme brach und die Tränen kamen. _Wie konnte ich das tun? Wie konnte es soweit kommen?_ Während Rachel und Finn ihr eigenes Drama durchlebten, war Kurt nicht entgangen, dass irgendetwas mit Blaine überhaupt nicht stimmte. Zu dumm, dass er erst jetzt dahinter kam.

Blaine gestand also alles. Und versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen. Kurt dachte natürlich sofort, dass es Sebastian wäre mit dem Blaine ihn betrogen hätte, was tragisch war, denn es bewies, wie wenig er über das Leben seines Freundes inzwischen wusste - Blaine und Sebastian hatte schon seit Monaten keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander.

Kurt war wütend und verletzt, und Blaine wusste, dass er nach dem, was er getan hatte, alles verdient hatte, was sein Freund ihm zu sagen hatte, aber was ihn traf war, dass Kurt nach wie vor nicht bereit zu sein schien ihm zuzuhören. Ihn zu verstehen. Kurt behauptete, er wäre ebenfalls in Versuchung geraten Blaine zu betrügen und hätte dem widerstanden. Blaine dachte kurz an Chandler, aber er ersparte es sich diesen alten Streit wieder auszugraben. In Kurts Welt war das damals kein Betrug gewesen, während das, was Blaine getan hatte, unwiderlegbar Betrug war.

Sie verbrachten die Nacht zusammen, schwiegen sich aber nur an. Am nächsten Morgen hoffte Blaine auf eine Aussprache, darauf, dass Kurt ihm sagen würde, wie es weitergehen sollte. Doch als er aufwachte, war Kurt schon verschwunden. Und Blaine musste zurück nach Lima. Finn war schon vorausgeflogen und natürlich wusste er alles. Blaine erwartete Vorwürfe, aber es kamen keine. „Wie konntest du Kurt das antun?", fragte der großgewachsene Junge nur, und Blaine konnte ihm keine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben, denn er hatte keine. Es gab tausend Gründe für das, was er getan hatte, aber es gab keine Rechtfertigung.

Ja, er hatte sich einsam und vernachlässigt gefühlt. Ja, er hatte das Gefühl gehabt zu ersticken und einfach wieder frei atmen wollen. Ja, er hatte sich wenigstens für ein paar Minuten lang wieder gut fühlen wollen anstatt immer nur schlecht. Aber nichts von all dem war eine Entschuldigung für das, was er getan hatte. Trotzdem entschuldigte er sich. Am laufenden Band. Per Mail, per sms, per Nachrichten auf Kurts Mobilbox, mit Geschenken jeder Art – von Blumen bis zur _Gilmore Girls-_ Komplettbox. Aber nichts brachte etwas. Kurt rief ihn nie zurück und meldete sich auch nie von sich aus. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht mit Blaine reden wollte – vielleicht nie wieder.

Blaine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es vorbei war. Aber das spielte keine Rolle, er wusste, dass er es nachdem, was er getan hatte, nicht verdient hatte noch weiterhin mit Kurt zusammen zu sein, aber er wünschte sich wenigstens, dass Kurt ihm vergeben würde. Dass er zumindest noch mit ihm sprechen würde. Wenn er sich zuvor einsam gefühlt hatte, dann war das kein Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt empfand. Sein Herz war gebrochen, er hatte nicht mehr nur das Gefühl zu ersticken, sondern er musste sich inzwischen sogar daran erinnern wie man überhaupt atmete. Er weinte sich jeden Abend in den Schlaf und brach auch tagsüber immer wieder in Tränen aus. Sein Biologie-Lehrer fragte ihn sogar, ob es einen Todesfall in seiner Familie gegeben hätte. Blaine fühlte sich fast so als wäre das der Fall, doch das Einzige, was gestorben war, war seine Beziehung zu Kurt.

* * *

Das diesjährige Schulmusical sollte _Grease_ werden. Finn hatte es vorgeschlagen und brachte sich bei der Inszenierung groß ein. Zwischen ihm und Rachel war es ebenfalls vorbei, und Brittany schien sich von Santana getrennt zu haben, aber Blaine fand darin keinen Trost und hoffte auch auf kein Verständnis von seinen beiden Freunden. Was auch immer ihre Beziehung zerstört hatte, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er der einzige unter ihnen war, der sich wirklich etwas zu Schulden kommen hatte lassen.

Artie übernahm wieder die Regie des Schulmusicals und ließ sich neben Finn auch von Mercedes und Mike aushelfen. Doch nicht einmal die Rückkehr seines alten Freundes Mike in die Stadt konnte Blaine trösten. Er wusste, dass Artie von ihm erwartete am Musical teilzunehmen, doch nach seinem Vorsingen konnte er einfach nicht die ihm angebotene Rolle übernehmen. Wie sollte er in der Lage sein Liebe auf der Bühne darzustellen, wenn sein eigenes Liebesleben in Scherben lag? Es ging einfach nicht. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt dazu in der Lage wäre _irgendeine_ Rolle zu übernehmen, außer vielleicht den Teen Angel. Und so floh er weinend aus seiner Audition.

Es war grauenhaft, Blaine war nicht nur ein schrecklicher betrügender Haufen Mist, er war auch noch eine unbrauchbare Mimose, die nichts zustande brachte. Er benahm sich lächerlich. Andere Menschen durchlitten wahre Tragödien, das wusste er, im Vergleich zu denen ging es ihm gut, doch dieses Wissen half ihm trotzdem nicht dabei mit dem Weinen aufhören zu können.

Und dann tauchte Kurt auch noch bei der Premiere auf. Und zum ersten Mal in seiner musikalischen Karriere brachte der Anblick des Publikums Blaine dazu absolut aus der Rolle zu fallen. Offenbar konnte er gar nichts mehr richtig machen. Er konnte nicht einmal den Teen Angel spielen ohne dabei zu versagen. Doch zumindest war Kurt jetzt wieder hier, hier in Lima, und das bedeute, dass sie reden konnten - endlich. Das dachte Blaine zumindest. Doch dem war nicht so.

Noch im Kostüm suchte Blaine Kurt auf, in der Hoffnung, dass jetzt alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber Kurt schien seinen Anblick nicht ertragen zu können und ihm auch nichts zu sagen zu haben. Doch Blaine hatte ihm etwas zu sagen. Kurt sollte wissen, was zwischen Blaine und Eli passiert war, und wie Blaine sich dabei und danach gefühlt hatte. Aber er wollte es nicht hören. „Glaubst du wirklich irgendetwas davon würde für mich eine Rolle spielen? In Beziehungen geht es um Vertrauen. Und ich vertraue dir nicht mehr. Es war dumm von mir zurückzukommen. Rachel hat recht: Mein Zuhause ist nicht mehr hier", meinte Kurt nur und ließ den vollkommen verzweifelten Blaine dann einfach stehen.

Was hatte er nur getan? Schlimm genug, dass er Kurts Herz und sein Vertrauen gebrochen hatte, jetzt hatte er es sogar geschafft den anderen Jungen dazu zu bringen, dass er sich an der McKinley nicht mehr heimisch fühlte. An der McKinley, an der Schule, an die Kurt unbedingt hatte zurückwollen, selbst nachdem ihm ein Mitschüler angedroht hatte ihn umzubringen. Und Blaine, Blaine hatte diesen Ort für ihn beschmutzt. Für immer.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Blaine nicht aufstehen. Eigentlich wollte er nie wieder aufstehen. Er sah einfach keinen Grund dafür. _Warum kann ich nicht einfach im Bett bleiben? Den ganzen Tag, die ganze Woche, den ganzen Monat. Daran wäre doch nichts falsch, oder? Außerhalb dieses Zimmers gibt es doch sowieso nichts für mich._ Doch Blaine erhielt eine SMS von Sam, der ihn nach den letzten Englisch-Hausaufgaben fragte, die er vergessen hatte zu machen. _Wie es aussieht braucht mich Sam heute. Also muss ich wohl doch aufstehen,_ sagte sich Blaine und quälte sich mühsam aus dem Bett. An diesem und an jedem folgenden Tag. Doch an jedem dieser Tage schien es ihm schwerer zu fallen aufzustehen.

Er kam sich schmutzig vor. Und schlecht. Wie ein Tumor, der sich in einen gesunden Körper geschlichen hatte, und diesen langsam zu Grunde richtete. Das war es, was Blaine mit der McKinley tat. Er vernichtete sie. Das Verrottete in ihm ging auf die anderen über, auf die ganze Schule, das war eindeutig. Warum sonst wäre so jemand wie Kitty Wilde plötzlich im Glee-Club?

Den leitete jetzt Finn. Mister Schuester war nach Washington gegangen um sich dort für die Künste einzusetzen. Währenddessen versuchte Finn die _New Directions_ zu leiten und war so überfordert mit dieser Aufgabe, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass ihr Nationals-Pokal gestohlen worden war. Aber Blaine würde das alles für ihn aufklären, denn er tat das, was alle taten, die wussten, dass sie in Wahrheit der Bösewicht waren: Er gab vor einer der Guten zu sein.

Das Einzige, was Blaine in den letzten Wochen dabei geholfen hatte nicht ganz den Verstand zu verlieren, war der Superheroes-Club gewesen, dessen Vorsitzender er war. Sein Alter-Ego Nightbird war ein großer Held, der größte von allen, und vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich eine Scheibe von ihm abzuschneiden. Es war offensichtlich, dass die _Warblers_ ihren Pokal gestohlen hatten. Offenbar hatte Sebastian sich doch nicht so sehr verändert, wie er angekündigt hatte.

Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass nicht Sebastian hinter all dem steckte, sondern der neue Anführer der _Warblers_ – Hunter Clarington, von der Militärakademie direkt auf die Dalton rekrutiert um die _Warblers_ zum Sieg zu führen. Und Hunter bot Blaine die Rückkehr in den Schoss der Familie an. Und Blaine wusste auf einmal, was er zu tun hatte. Wie er die McKinley und die _New Directions_ retten konnte. Es war an der Zeit damit aufzuhören den Helden zu spielen und zuzugeben, was er war: Ein schlechter Mensch. Jemand wie er gehörte nicht zu den _New Directions,_ nicht mehr, er gehörte zu den _Warblers,_ nicht den alten _Wabrlers_ , die einst „Raise your Glass" gesungen hatten, sondern zu den neuen _Warblers_ , dieser Gruppe Superschurken unter Hunter dem Dieb und Sebastian dessen Gaunerkumpel.

Finn war von der Aussicht Blaine an die _Warblers_ zu verlieren nicht begeistert, aber er verstand es. Vielleicht war er der Einzige hier, der es wirklich verstehen konnte. Er wusste besser als jeder andere, dass Blaine nur an die McKinley gekommen war um bei Kurt zu sein, und dass ihn jetzt nichts mehr an der McKinley hielt, und dass jeder Moment, den Blaine im Chorraum verbrachte, nur dafür sorgte, dass Erinnerungen an ein Leben, das er niemals zurückbekommen könnte, in ihm aufstiegen.

Doch Blaine hatte nicht mit Sam gerechnet. Sam war nicht mit Blaines Plan einverstanden und wollte ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Und er verbündete sich mit dem Rest der _New Directions_ um ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden. „Lass mir dir beweisen, dass du der Held sein kannst, von dem wir alle wissen, dass er in dir steckt", bat Sam, und Blaine ließ ihn gewähren. Denn warum auch nicht? Sam war sein Freund, einer der wenigen, die er noch hatte, warum sollte er ihm nicht einen letzten Gefallen tun, bevor er ihn an die Konkurrenz verriet? Und es tat gut Gutes zu tun. Es tat gut Menschen zu helfen, und es tat gut mit dem Rest der _New Directions_ Zeit zu verbringen. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten interagierte Blaine wieder als Blaine mit anderen und nicht nur als Nightbird. Blaine erkannte, dass er Freunde hatte, mit denen man Spaß haben konnte. Dass es Menschen gab, die es kümmerte, wie es ihm ging. Menschen, die wussten, was er getan hatte, und ihm trotzdem verziehen. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr sehr langer Zeit fühlte Blaine sich wieder geliebt. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit konnte er wieder frei einatmen.

* * *

Blaine blieb an der McKinley. Nightbird und sein treuer Sidekick Blonde Chameleon stahlen den Nationals-Pokal zurück, und Hunter und die _Warblers_ trauten ihren Augen nicht, als ihnen klar wurde, wie die beiden das getan hatten.

Und rechtzeitig zu Thanksgiving wurde Blaine klar, dass es in diesem Jahr doch etwas gab, für das er dankbar sein konnte: Seine Freunde. Sam und Finn. Brittany und Artie. Tina und Sugar. Marley und Joe. Unique. Selbst Jake und der neue Junge Ryder. Und vielleicht sogar Kitty, den immerhin schien sie sich Mühe zu geben netter zu werden. Sie alle waren Blaines Freunde. Also konnte er doch nicht so alleine sein, wie er bisher gedacht hatte.

* * *

 _A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel kommt die Versöhnung, und dann geht es wieder ein bisschen bergauf für Blaine._

 _Reviews?_


	6. VI

_Extra-Warnings: Selbstmedikation, vage formulierte Selbstmord-Gedanken._

* * *

 **VI.**

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen wurde es zunehmend leichter morgens aufzustehen. Kurt hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er es vorbei war, und er sich nicht mehr bei ihm melden sollte, und das tat so weh, dass Blaine eine Stunde lang weinte, doch er bekam eine sms von Sam, der ihm nach der nächsten Sitzung des Superhelden-Clubs fragte, was ihn dazu zwang sich zusammen zu reißen und an andere Dinge zu denken.

Wirklich gut ging es Blaine immer noch nicht, aber er fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Für die Sectionals teilte Finn ihm kein Solo zu, vermutlich weil er wusste, dass Blaine nicht wirklich in der Lage gewesen wäre eines zu bestreiten. Blaine störte sich nicht einmal daran. „Gangam Style" als Showstopper war eine ungewöhnliche Wahl, die ihn vermutlich mehr verunsichert und besorgt zurückgelassen hätte, wenn er sich nicht immer noch so sehr auf andere Dinge konzentrieren hätte müssen – wie darauf aus den Bett zu kommen, nicht dauernd nur zu weinen, und sich daran zu erinnern, dass er Freunde hatte.

Dann, gerade während der Sectionals, rief ihn Kurt plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus an. Blaine war sich im ersten Moment gar nicht sicher, ob er sich das alles nicht nur einbildete. Kurt klang unsicher, als er danach fragte, ob er ihn hören konnte, und ob sie bereits aufgetreten waren, aber es klang definitiv nach Kurt. Was ihn dazu bewogen hatte seine Meinung zu ändern und Blaine anzurufen, konnte dieser höchstens erahnen. Trotzdem, das war vielleicht seine letzte Chance alles klar zu stellen. Er wollte schon die Rede halten, die er Kurt bisher immer nur in Gedanken gehalten hatte, die Rede darüber, dass er ihn immer lieben würde und für immer bereuen würde, dass er ihre Beziehung zerstört hatte, als Kurt ihn darum bat ihm stattdessen zuzuhören.

„Du hast eine Million Mal gesagt, dass es dir leid tut, und ich glaube dir. Und ich versuche ja auch dir zu vergeben, aber … ich kann es einfach noch nicht. Aber es ist Thanksgiving, und die Sectionals finden gerade statt, und ich vermisse dich so wahnsinnig", sagte Kurt, und Blaine, dem es genau so erging, brachten diese Worte dazu gleich wieder zu schluchzen zu beginnen. „Und ich halte es nicht aus nicht mit dir zu reden, obwohl ich wütend auf dich bin, weil du immer noch mein bester Freund bist", fuhr Kurt am anderen Ende der Leitung fort. Blaine brachte ein gepresstes: „Und du bist meiner" zwischen zwei leisen Schluchzern hervor. Kurt sprach nun davon, dass sie sich zu Weihnachten sehen sollten um sich auszusprechen (Blaine hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich in nächster Zeit überhaupt jemals wieder sehen würden), und dass sie gemeinsam Eislaufen gehen könnten (Blaine hätte nie gehofft, dass Kurt überhaupt jemals wieder irgendetwas mit ihm gemeinsam würde unternehmen wollten), und sie zusammen heiße Schokolade trinken könnten – und mit einem Mal, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, fühlte Blaine wieder Freude in sich aufsteigen – ein Gefühl, an das er überhaupt nicht mehr gewohnt war.

„Heißt das… wir sehen uns zu Weihnachten?", fragte er noch einmal hoffnungsvoll nach. „Ja", bestätigte Kurt. Blaine rang nach Worten, aber zwischen seinen Tränen, seiner Erleichterung darüber Kurts Stimme zu hören und seiner Freude darüber, dass er Kurt nicht vollkommen verloren hatte, fand er keine, und Kurt schien es genauso zu ergehen. Seine nächsten Worte kündigten das Ende ihres Gesprächs an, als er Blaine viel Glück wünschte und zu „Thanksgiving" gratulierte. Da musste es ihm Blaine einfach noch einmal sagen. „Kurt, ich liebe dich so sehr", schluchzte er.

Und Kurt erwiderte jene Worte darauf, von denen Blaine nie mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte, dass er sie zu hören bekommen würde: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Der Anruf war vorbei, doch Blaine nahm sich noch ein paar Momente um nachzuweinen. Seine Gefühle waren vollkommen durcheinander und rangierten irgendwo zwischen Freude und Verzweiflung, letztlich gelang es Freude und Erleichterung die Überhand zu gewinnen. Es war wahr: Er hatte Kurt nicht verloren. Nicht für immer. Er war doch nicht alleine. Er hatte nicht nur seine Freunde hier in Lima, er hatte auch immer noch seinen besten Freund, dort im fernen New York, wo er sich vermutlich niemals dazu durchringen könnten Blaine vollkommen zu verzeihen um wieder mit ihm zusammen zu kommen, aber das alles spielte im Moment keine Rolle. Kurt liebte ihn immer noch, und er sprach wieder mit ihm. Das war alles, was zählte. Und er wollte zu Weihnachten nach Lima kommen. Blaine hatte ihn also doch nicht für immer aus seiner Heimat verjagt.

Mit erleichtertem Herzen und beschwingtem Schritt kehrte Blaine zu dem Rest der _New Directions_ zurück. Nach diesem Wunder von einem Anruf war er überzeugt davon, dass sie die Sectionals locker gewinnen würden.

Er war davon zumindest solange überzeugt, bis Marley auf der Bühne zusammenbrach.

* * *

Blaine fand es nicht fair, dass offenbar niemand einsah, dass der Zusammenbruch eines Teilnehmers auf der Bühne ein Grund für eine Unterbrechung des Wettbewerbes war. Dadurch, dass sie ihren Auftritt unterbrochen hatten, drohte ihnen glatt die Disqualifikation. Zu dieser kam es letztlich nicht, doch statt ihnen gewannen die _Warblers._ Offenbar hielt die Jury den Auftritt der _New Directions_ für beendet, obwohl er das gar nicht war.

Was damit ein Ende fand, war der Glee-Club, da Coach Sylvester ihnen den Chor-Raum stahl. Finn wollte die Gruppe irgendwie zusammenhalten, doch ohne Chor-Raum und ohne Wettbewerbsseason fanden die meisten keinen Grund dafür weiterzumachen.

Auch Blaine fand keinen. Die Enttäuschung über ihre Niederlage saß ihm zu tief in den Knochen. Noch nie in seiner Showchor-Karriere war er schon bei den Sectionals aus der Wettbewerbsseason ausgeschieden. Cooper war das niemals passiert. Blaine wusste, dass seine Eltern von ihm enttäuscht wären, wenn sie sich genug Zeit nehmen würden um sich zu für ihn zu interessieren. Er fürchtete, dass Kurt nun enttäuscht von ihm wäre, schlimmer noch, dass er nun keinen Grund mehr hatte mit ihm zu reden. Immerhin hatte er ihn vor den Sectionals angerufen und so zumindest einen vorgeschobenen Grund gehabt sich bei ihm zu melden. Und schon zuvor – vor Blaines katastrophalem Besuch in New York – war der Glee-Club eines der wenigen Themen gewesen, über das sie noch hatten sprechen können, weil es sie beide interessiert hatte. Was verband sie jetzt noch für ein Thema?

Blaine geriet aber nicht nur deswegen ein wenig in Panik. Die Aussicht darauf, dass Finn sich auf ihn verließ, ihn brauchte, hatte zu den wenigen Dingen gehört, die Blaine in den letzten Wochen dazu motiviert hatten morgens aufzustehen. Nun, da das wegfiel, da er kein Ziel mehr vor Augen hatte, auf das er hinarbeiten könnte … was wenn er sich nun nicht mehr dazu bringen könnte morgens aufzustehen?

Also brauchte es ein neues Ziel, eine neue Motivation. Und zwar schnell. Das einzige andere Erfolgsteam an der McKinley High waren nun mal Sue Sylvesters Cheerios. Also trat Blaine den Cheerleadern bei. Er war nicht der einzige von den Glee-Kids, der sich für diese Lösung entschied. Tina, die einzige andere Person in den _New Directions,_ die genauso scharf auf einen wichtigen Sieg in ihrem Abschlussjahr war wie er, schloss sich ebenfalls den Cheerios an.

Blaine hatte eigentlich mit Widerstand von Sue Sylvester gerechnet, aber interessanter Weise blieb dieser aus. Vermutlich gefiel ihr der Gedanke ihn und Tina weiterhin quälen zu können – und das diesmal sogar persönlich – zu gut um sich die Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen.

Und dann schrieb Finn ihnen alle eine herzzerreißende Mail über Teamgeist, Glee und Zusammenhalt, und Blaine fühlte sich wieder wie ein schlechter Mensch. Er hatte Finn im Stich gelassen, weil es ihm die Aussicht auf einen Pokal wichtiger gewesen war als seine Freunde.

Nein, das war nicht Blaine. Nicht wirklich. Egal, wie viel Angst ihm der Gedanke daran in einem Verlierer-Glee-Club zu sein auch machte, letztlich war es _sein_ Glee-Club. Finn, Sam, Brittany und die anderen – sie hatten ihn nicht im Stich gelassen, als er am Boden gewesen war und aus Selbsthass heraus fast an die Dalton gewechselt hätte, nun war es an ihm sie nicht im Stich zu lassen. Gemeinsam mit Tina ging er zu dem von Finn einberufenen Treffen, und Marley wies richtig darauf hin, dass sie keinen Chor-Raum brauchten um sich zu treffen – singen konnten sie auch ohne Klassenzimmer, sogar in der freien Natur wenn es sein musste.

Und so ging es in Blaines Leben langsam wieder bergauf. Kurt und er sprachen wieder miteinander. Die _New Directions_ blieben ein Team. Und Tina und er wurden wieder richtige Freunde. Und auch seine anderen Freunde waren für ihn da und umgekehrt.

Es wurde wieder etwas leichter sich dazu zu motivieren morgens das Bett zu verlassen. Seine Mutter meinte sogar, er würde wieder besser aussehen.

Doch dann kam die Nachricht, dass Kurt es doch nicht schaffen würde zu Weihnachten nach Lima zu kommen. Offenbar war ihm das Geld ausgegangen, und möglicherweise war noch etwas anderes vorgefallen, Blaine fand jedoch nicht genau heraus was – auf jeden Fall lief es darauf hinaus, dass er Kurt zu Weihnachten nicht sehen würde. Dabei hatte er sich wirklich darauf gefreut ihn zu sehen. Er hatte sogar ständig Weihnachtslieder vor sich hingesungen so fröhlich war er gewesen. Und er war voller Energie in den Christbaumwettbewerb der McKinley High gegangen, den die _New Directions_ sogar gewonnen hatten. Doch nun diese Neuigkeit. Zu sagen, er wäre niedergeschmettert, wäre eine Untertreibung.

Er wusste, dass es nichts Persönliches war. Er wusste, dass Kurt nicht seinetwegen darauf verzichtete nach Lima zu kommen, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als tiefe Enttäuschung und wiederaufkeimende Verzweiflung zu verspüren. Vielleicht hatten sich Brittany und Sam doch nicht geirrt – vielleicht bedeutete der Dezember 2012 wirklich das Ende der Welt. Zumindest von Blaines Welt, wie er sie bisher gekannt hatte.

 _Sei nicht so dramatisch,_ schalt er sich selbst. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er war nun einmal eine Drama-Queen. Und dann rief ihn plötzlich Burt Hummel an und bat ihn zu sich. Kurts Vater hatte Blaine immer sehr viel bedeutet, weil Burt sich mitunter mehr um Blaine kümmerte als ein eigener Vater. Doch mit der Trennung von Kurt hatte er natürlich auch Burt verloren – zumindest war er immer davon ausgegangen. Doch nun, wo er mit Kurt wieder auf gutem Fuß stand, war das vielleicht nicht mehr so. Trotzdem fragte er sich, warum Burt ihn sehen wollte. Ihm fiel kein passender Grund dafür ein.

Der Grund stellte sich als erschreckend, aber auch irgendwie gut, heraus. Burt hatte schlimme Nachrichten, und er wollte sie Kurt per Überraschungsbesuch in New York mitteilen, und er wollte, dass Blaine mit ihm kam, um für Kurt dazu sein, wenn er die Nachricht erhielt. „Er wird dich sehen wollen, Junge", erklärte Burt, „Ich kenne meinen Sohn, und ich weiß, dass er jemanden brauchen wird, mit dem er darüber sprechen kann. Normalerweise würde er sich an mich wenden, aber es geht um, verstehst du?"

„Aber bist du sicher, dass ich mitkommen soll? Ist das nicht eher eine Familiensache?", wandte Blaine zaghaft ein.

„Damit hast du recht. Es ist eine Familiensache, deswegen will ich ja, dass du mitkommst", erwiderte Burt.

Blaine war gerührt. Und auch ein bisschen erstaunt. Offenbar hatte Burt mehr Vertrauen in eine gemeinsame Zukunft von Blaine und Kurt als Blaine oder Kurt es hatten.

Bevor es losging, versuchte Blaine die Neuigkeiten, die er erfahren hatte, zu verdauen. Prostata-Krebs. Früh erkannt und es sollte kein Problem bei der Behandlung geben, das hatte Burt Blaine versichert. Burt hatte Krebs? Ein Teil von Blaine hielt das einfach für unmöglich. Dass Burt eines Tages nicht mehr da sein sollte – nun, das war mit Sicherheit unmöglich. Ihm schauderte. Der Gedanke an den Tod war ihm nach wie vor unangenehm und fremd. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Gefühl, das ihn nach Quinns Unfall beschlichen hatte – das Gefühl der Endlichkeit. Dass es jeden Moment vorbei sein könnte. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, oder daran denken. Also tat er es nicht.

Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, dass Burt krank war und eine schwierige Behandlung auf dem Weg zur Heilung vor sich hatte. Eine Behandlung, während der er jede Unterstützung gebrauchen könnte, die er bekommen konnte. Und Blaine wollte ihn unterstützen. Er wollte Burt und Carole und Finn unterstützen so gut er konnte. Und er wollte Kurt unterstützen, den es wahnsinnig machen würde so weit weg von Lima keine Kontrolle über die Dinge, die sein Vater durchmachte, zu haben.

So schrecklich die Sache mit Burt auch war, so glücklich war Blaine darüber, dass er Weihnachten doch mit Kurt verbringen würde. Zwischenzeitlich rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass nur ein schlechter Mensch solche Gefühle haben könnte, und dass er wohl ein sehr schlechter Mensch sein musste, da er solche Gefühle hatte: Aber ja, er freute sich darüber Kurt sehen zu können.

Sie liefen zusammen in New York Schlittschuh. Und sie verbrachten ein Familiendinner mit Burt in Kurts und Rachels Appartement. „Ob wir zusammen sind oder nicht, wir werden immer für einander da sein", versprach Blaine Kurt, und er meinte es auch so. Er würde immer für Kurt da sein. Er hatte ihn einmal im Stich gelassen, indem er ihn betrogen hatte, und deswegen verdiente er es nicht mit ihm zusammen zu sein wie ein Geliebter, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er ihn deswegen noch einmal im Stich lassen würde – er würde von nun an immer für Kurt da sein. Und Kurt – da war er sich sicher – würde auch immer für ihn da sein.

In dieser Nacht sprachen sie sich aus und fummelten sogar ein wenig unter Burts Schnarchlauten aneinander herum. Blaine nahm an, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass sie sexuellen Verkehr irgendeiner Art miteinander haben würden. Kurt stand immer noch unter Schock, und Blaine eigentlich genauso. Das hier bedeutete mit Sicherheit nicht, dass sie wieder zusammen kämen. Noch kurz zuvor hatten sie einander versichert, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie nicht wieder zusammenkämen. Dass sie mit anderen ausgehen könnten, wenn sie wollten, und dass sie erst nach Blaines Schulabschluss und abhängig von seiner Aufnahme in die NYADA wieder darüber sprechen würden, ob es für sie als Paar eine Zukunft geben könnte oder nicht. (Kurt war vor einigen Wochen überraschend doch noch an dieser Universität aufgenommen worden und würde im Januar sein Studium beginnen).

Wenn diese halbbetäubte geschockte Fummelei etwas war, dann war es ein Ende und kein Anfang. Für das Ende einer Beziehung, wie es ihre gewesen war, war dieser Abschied auf jeden Fall um einiges passender als der von vor einigen Monaten.

* * *

Zurück in Lima kehrte Blaine in den Alltag zurück. Ohne bevorstehenden Wettbewerb war das Leben in Lima anders, aber es war nicht unbedingt schlechter. Blaine verbrachte seine meiste Zeit mit Tina und Sam. Sie hingen nun viel zu dritt herum.

Das hatte sich eigentlich eher dadurch ergeben, dass sowohl Tina als auch Sam viel von Blaines Zeit für sich beanspruchten, und er aber nicht einsah, warum er nicht mit beiden auf einmal Zeit verbringen könnte. Und so wurden sie ein Trio – manchmal auch ein Quartett, wenn sich Brittany ihnen anschloss, was nicht so selten vorkam, da sie nun mit Sam zusammen war. Artie warf ihnen manchmal einen bösen Blick zu, wenn er an ihnen vorbei rollte, was Blaine dazu veranlasste voller schlechten Gewissens anzuregen, dass er sich ihnen doch auch anschließen sollte, doch letztlich machte er sich nichts vor: Er verbrachte seine Zeit lieber nur mit Tina und Sam als mit Tina, Sam, Artie und Brittany.

Ihr kleines Trio war harmonisch, zumindest solange bis es das nicht mehr war.

Die Probleme begannen damit, dass Tina und die anderen Mädchen nicht nur beschlossen einen Sadie Hawkins-Ball zu veranstalten, sondern Tina ihn auch noch zu diesem einlud. Allein der Gedanke an einen Sadie Hawkins-Ball sollte vermutlich Panikattacken in Blaine auslösen, doch er hatte nach seiner Rückkehr aus New York seine alten Medikamente wieder ausgepackt, da er nicht riskieren wollte von dem Gedanken, dass er und Kurt endgültig Schluss gemacht hatten, aus der Bahn geworfen zu werden; nicht jetzt, wo er sich endlich wieder wie Blaine Anderson fühlte. Vielleicht blieb er deswegen unbeeindruckt, als er vom Sadie Hawkins-Ball hörte.

Allerdings verstand er nicht ganz, was sich Tina davon versprach ihn einzuladen. Immerhin wusste sie, dass er schwul war. Und nur als Freunde hingehen … das wollte er auch wieder nicht. Denn die Wahrheit war, wenn er sich Tinas Einladung stellte, musste er daran denken, mit wem er nicht auf den Ball gehen konnte, und der erste, an den er dabei dachte, was nicht Kurt. Er wusste, dass Kurt weit weg war und deswegen nicht mit ihm hingehen konnte. Nein, er wäre gerne mit Sam hingegangen, nur nicht als Freunde, sondern als Paar.

Das war ein neuer und verstörender Gedanke. Sam war sein Freund. Realistisch gesehen vermutlich der beste Freund, den er je gehabt hatte. Sam hatte ihn _gerettet,_ Sam war vermutlich der Hauptgrund dafür, warum es Blaine nicht ergangen war wie Dave Karofsky, zumindest noch nicht. Und ja, Sam sah er gut aus, aber das zur Kenntnis zu nehmen … war eine Art von Verrat. Sam war hetero und in einer Beziehung mit Brittany, in die er sehr verliebt war. Auf lüsterne Art und Weise an ihn zu denken – das war falsch. Blaine wusste das. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Sam sah so gut aus, und er war so nett. Und so ein guter Freund. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein machte Blaine glücklich. Oder hatte ihn bisher glücklich gemacht. Bis ihm klar geworden war, dass er Sam attraktiv fand.

Tina meinte, es wäre okay. Dass Blaine seine Liebe ja irgendwo hintun musste, solange er Kurt nicht haben konnte. Aber es war nicht okay, das wusste Blaine. Mit dieser Art von Gefühlen verriet er nicht nur Sam, er verriet auch Kurt. Er hatte geschworen, dass er niemals jemand anderen als Kurt lieben würde. Dass er Kurt nie wieder betrügen würde. Und was tat er? Er verknallte sich in jemanden, den er liebte! Wie konnte er nur?! Ja, sie hatten gesagt, dass okay war mit anderen auszugehen, und die Tatsache, dass Sam hetero war, verhinderte auf gewisse Art und Weise, dass Blaine wirklich mit jemanden ausging, der nicht Kurt war, da Sam natürlich niemals mit ihm ausgehen würde, aber … der Punkt war, dass es FALSCH war Gefühle dieser Art für Sam zu haben. Dass es Verrat war.

Immerhin wusste jeder, dass man immer nur eine Person wirklich lieben konnte. Und dass jemand, der jemand anderen als diese Person, die er behauptete zu lieben, anziehend genug fand um über diesen anderen zu phantasieren, die Person, die er behauptete zu lieben, gar nicht richtig lieben konnte.

Was bedeutete, dass Blaine Kurt gar nicht richtig liebte. Vermutlich nie richtig geliebt hatte. Wenn das Eli-Desaster das nicht schon hinreichend bewiesen hatte, dann bewies es doch wohl die Sache mit Sam. Entweder er liebte Kurt wahrhaft, dann durfte er keinerlei Gefühle dieser Art für Sam entwickeln, oder er liebte Sam, dann liebte er Kurt in Wahrheit nicht. Oder zumindest nicht mehr.

Es war kompliziert, und es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen über das alles nachzudenken. Da war es einfacher doch mit Tina zum Sadie Hawkins-Ball zu gehen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren dafür zu sorgen, dass seine beste Freundin einen unvergesslichen Abend hatte. Immerhin, was war schon dabei? Ein Tanzabend, auf dem zwei beste Freunde zusammen Spaß hatten, und das ganz ohne jeden sexuellen Hintergedanken.

Was konnte dabei schon schief gehen?

* * *

 _A/N: Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen ( für die, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben), dass Blaine ein unzuverlässiger Erzähler ist, dessen zu strenge Meinungen über sich selbst nicht meine Meinung wiederspiegeln, sondern eine überspitze Darstellung der Ansichten des Teil des Fandoms, der scheinbar auch immer der Meinung waren, dass Blaines einzige Funktion in „Glee" die war Kurt glücklich zu machen, und er darin versagt hat und daher ein schlechter Mensch ist. Also nein, ich finde nicht, dass die Tatsache, dass man sich zu jemand anderen hingezogen fühlt bedeutet man würde seinen Partner „nicht richtig"lieben, was immer das übherhaupt auch heißen soll._

 _Reviews?_


	7. VII

_Extra-Warnings: Diese gewisse Blina-Szene aus „Diva" kommt in diesem Kapitel vor._

* * *

 **VII.**

* * *

Sam hatte die irre Theorie entwickelt, dass die _Wabrlers_ bei den Sectionals mittels der Einnahme illegaler Substanzen betrogen hatte. Zu Beginn war Blaine noch skeptisch, aber Sam legte durchaus überzeugende Beweise vor und stellte außerdem die berechtigte Frage, was eigentlich mit Trent passiert war, immerhin hat er an der _Warblers-_ Preformance bei den Sectionals nicht teilgenommen.

Trent war einer von Blaines ältesten Freunden an der Dalton. Sie hatte damals gemeinsam bei den _Warblers_ angefangen, und nach der Sache mit dem Auge war Trent der erste gewesen, der gekommen war, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Doch in letzter Zeit hatten er und Blaine nur noch oberflächlichen Kontakt miteinander gepflegt. Was nichts heißen musste. Trent war genauso wie Blaine in seinem Abschlussjahr, und in dem ging es auf der Dalton ziemlich heiß her.

Trotzdem hatte sich Blaine bereit erklärt Sam bei seinen Ermittlungen gegen die _Warblers_ zu helfen und zu versuchen Trent dazu zu überreden sich mit ihnen zu treffen. Sam schien überzeugt davon zu sein, dass sie doch noch eine Chance hatten die Regionals zu erreichen, Blaine wollte seinen Enthusiasmus ja gerne teilen, aber in Wahrheit unterstützte er Sam bei dieser ganzen Sache hauptsächlich um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun.

Um so überraschter war er, als wirklich etwas bei der Sache herauskam. Dafür ließ er sogar Tina am Sadie Hawkins-Ball stehen, was diese ihm aber nicht weiter übel zu nehmen schien. Immerhin konnten sie auf Grund von Sams und Blaines Bemühungen auch bald beweisen, dass die _Warblers_ Steroide eingenommen hatten, woraufhin diesen ihr Sieg aberkannt wurde, und die _New Directions_ rückwirkend zum Sieger der Sectionals erklärt wurden, und damit zur Teilnahme an den Regionals zugelassen waren. Also hatte Tina eigentlich jeden Grund dankbar zu sein, und das war sie auch.

Sie war sogar sehr dankbar und verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit Blaine und machte ihm manchmal seltsame Komplimente, von denen er nicht wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte. Und sie schien ihn unbedingt möglichst unbekleidet im Quasi-Nacktkalender der McKinley High-Jungs ablichten zu wollen. Unter anderen Umständen hatte das Blaine dazu veranlasst sich Sorgen zu machen, aber er hatte die Hände voll mit Sam, der nachdem er ein katastrophales SAT-Ergebnis bekommen hatte, begann ein wenig durchzudrehen. Sein Punktestand war historisch schlecht, während ausgerechnet der von Brittany historisch gut zu sein schien. An seiner Stelle wäre Blaine darüber vermutlich auch verzweifelt. Alle anderen seiner engeren Freunde, die noch in Lima waren, waren extrem gute Schüler, nur Brittany war immer irgendwo unter Sams Leistungsniveau herumgeschwommen, doch das war nun vorbei. Sie schien sich nun für eine Art verkorkstes Genie zu halten, während Sam sich für dumm hielt. Für zu dumm um irgendwelche Zukunftsaussichten zu besitzen. Alles was ihm geblieben war, war sein zugegebener Maßen traumhafter Körper.

Aber so gerne Blaine diesen Körper auch hatte, er wusste dass Sam um einiges mehr zu bieten hatten. Nun musste er den anderen Jungen nur noch ebenfalls von dieser Tatsache überzeugen, und dazu wandte er sich an ein paar alte und neue Freunde von Sam. Es war noch nicht so lange her, dass Sam ihn vor dem Abgrund gerettet hatte, nun war es an ihm diesen Gefallen zu erwidern. Blaine kannte die Verzweiflung inzwischen gut genug, um sie zu erkennen, wenn sie dabei war andere zu befallen, und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ausgerechnet von Sam Besitz ergriff.

Tatsächlich hatte er Erfolg, und es gelang ihm, Sam das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass seine Freunde und Bekannten an ihn glaubten. Und er musste weniger nackt als befürchtet für den Kalender posieren. Langsam aber sicher ging es mit seinem Leben wirklich bergauf.

Die Diva-Woche des Glee-Clubs verlief dann nicht so wie erhofft. Nachdem die Mädchen zu planen schienen die Woche an sich zu reißen, beschloss Blaine ihnen zu beweisen, dass auch Jungs Diven sein konnten, doch obwohl ihm eine beeindruckende Freddie Mercury-Imitation gelang, wurde er von einer Grippe niedergestreckt. Tinas Pflege brachte ihn zumindest schnell wieder auf die Beine, auch wenn er von dieser besagten Pflege einiges nicht mitbekam, weil er sie ohne Bewusstsein über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Für Blaine war das kein Problem, Tina war seine beste Freundin, er vertraute ihr, was auch immer sie getan hatte, er war sich sicher, dass es zu seinem eigenen Besten gewesen war, denn immerhin war er kurz darauf wieder vollkommen gesund. Aus irgendeinem Grund, der Blaine nicht ganz klar war, schien Tina allerdings wütend auf ihn zu sein. Scheinbar war sie der Ansicht, er würde ihre Unterstützung für selbstverständlich halten.

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann musste er zugeben, dass sie damit nicht ganz falsch lag. Er hatte sie am Sadie Hawkins-Ball stehen bzw. eigentlich fast fallen lassen, obwohl sie gerade mitten in einem Tanz gewesen waren, hatte sie bei ihrem Kalender-Projekt nicht so unterstützt, wie er es sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, und in beiden Fällen war Sam der Grund dafür gewesen. Und nun, wo sie ihr Bestes getan hatte, um ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, hatte er auch nicht viel mehr als ein Dankeschön nebenbei für sie übrig. Ja, er war gerne mit Tina zusammen, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er seine Zeit lieber mit Sam verbrachte. Vermutlich vermittelte er ihr wirklich das Gefühl ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Leben für selbstverständlich zu halten.

Und das wollte er nicht. Tina war Blaine viel zu wichtig, als dass er sie verletzten wollte. Deswegen war er eigentlich ganz froh darüber, dass sie es war die den Diva-Wettbewerb gewann. Wie Brittany richtig sagte, gewann Tina normalerweise nie etwas, aber ihre Madonna-Nummer war wirklich überaus beeindruckend gewesen, und Blaine überließ ihr neidlos den Sieg. Nicht nur das, er beschloss auch ihr zu sagen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, dass er ihre Freundschaft nicht als selbstverständlich ansah, dass er wusste, dass sie ihm mehr ihrer Zeit schenkte als allen anderen, und dass sie in den letzten Wochen mehr für ihn da gewesen war als jeder andere – selbst mehr als Sam, der in letzter Zeit mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen gehabt hatte (angefangen bei den _Warblers_ über seinen SAT-Test bis hin zu seiner nicht mehr unbelasteten Beziehung zu Brittany).

Deswegen versprach er Tina auch, dass ihr Date auf Mister Schues Hochzeit mit Miss Pillsbury sein würde – ausgerechnet am Valentinstags war es endlich soweit: Die beiden Lehrer wollten sich im großen Stil das Ja-Wort geben, und danach würde Mister Schue die Leitung des Glee-Clubs wieder übernehmen.

Doch Blaine ließ Tina schon wieder im Stich. Natürlich kamen auch Kurt und Rachel zur Hochzeit. Kurts offizielles Date war Mercedes, aber irgendwie endete das Ganze damit, dass sie zu viert auf die Hochzeit gingen, und Blaine seine ganze Zeit mit Kurt verbrachte und umgekehrt, während Tina und Mercedes ohne Begleitung zurückgelassen wurden. Und außerdem – obwohl Blaine läuten gehört hatte, dass Kurt sich mit einem älteren Studenten in New York traf – endeten Kurt und Blaine trotzdem knutschend auf der Rückbank des Autos vor der Kirche und waren schon halb damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, wurden dabei aber immer wieder von Tina und schließlich auch von Mercedes unterbrochen, die kam um sie daran zu erinnern, dass die Trauung dabei war zu beginnen.

Blaine hatte keine Erklärung dafür, er wusste nur, dass er in dem Moment, in dem er Kurt gesehen hatte, nur noch daran denken konnte, wie atemberaubend Kurt aussah, und wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte. Vielleicht ließ er ein paar flirtende Bemerkungen fallen, man verfiel so schnell in alte Muster, und Kurt schien sich auch wirklich darüber freuen ihn zu sehen und flirtete zurück, und so führte eines zum anderen und auch dazu, dass Kurt ihn daran erinnerte, dass das alles nicht bedeutete, dass sie wieder zusammen wären, dass er jemanden in New York hatte, mit dem er „irgendwie ausging" (was auch immer das heißen sollte), und all dieses Zeugs, das Blaine in diesem Moment wirklich nicht hören wollte.

Aber ja: Alte Muster, und der alte primäre Instinkt, der ihn immer angetrieben hatte - Kurt glücklich zu machen - und was Kurt in diesem Moment brauchte war ein Freund, den es nicht störte seinen Schwanz zu halten, der aber auch nicht gleich wieder anhänglich wurde. Also lieferte ihm Blaine seine beste Imitation eines Freundes mit gewissen Vorzügen.

Immerhin wusste er ja nicht einmal selber, ob er wieder mit Kurt zusammen sein wollte. Da waren seine eigenen unaufgelösten Gefühle für Sam (die allein beim reinen Anblick von Kurt zu verblassen schienen), und die Tatsache, dass ihr letzter Versuch einer Fernbeziehung so furchtbar schief gegangen war. Aber mit Kurt zu tanzen, zu lachen, zu flirten, das alles löste in Blaine ein Gefühl der Befreiung aus. Es führte dazu, dass ihm leichter ums Herz wurde, und er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder einfach nur reines Glück empfand und nichts anderes – diese seltsame Mischung aus widerstreitenden Gefühlen, die das letzte Jahr seines Lebens bestimmt hatte, schien mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen zu sein.

Tina war nicht begeistert. Ab und zu bemerkte Blaine giftige Blicke, die sie in Kurts Richtung warf, er wusste aber nicht, was er von diesen halten sollte. Bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er ihr ja versprochen hatte, die Zeit auf der Hochzeit mit ihr zu verbringen, und vages Schuldgefühl in ihm aufstieg. Ja, es hatte keine Hochzeit gegeben, da die Braut geflohen war, sondern stattdessen nur einen Valentinsempfang. Aber trotzdem. Mercedes war nicht zum Empfang geblieben und schon wieder unterwegs zurück nach Los Angeles, während die meisten anderen vor allem miteinander zu beschäftigt zu sein schienen. Rachel mit Finn, Brittany mit Sam, Jake mit Marley, Artie mit seinem Date Betty, Quinn mit Santana (Moment, wann war denn das passiert und seit wann gingen Quinns Interessen in diese Richtung?!), und Ryder war damit beschäftigt mit Marley und Jake beschäftigt zu sein, während Mike zwar mit Tina tanzte, die meiste übrige Zeit allerdings vor allem mit Puck Neuigkeiten auszutauschen schien.

Blaine wusste inzwischen, dass Tina und Mike nach dem Schulmusical darüber geredet hatten, ob sie es noch einmal miteinander versuchen sollten, aus der ganze Sache aber letztlich nichts geworden war, weil Mike nach wie vor der Ansicht war, Tina wäre nicht asiatisch genug, was diese ihm wiederum sehr übel nahm. Deswegen war die Stimmung zwischen diesen beiden in den letzten Monaten eindeutig eher unentspannt. Also ja, die Tatsache, dass Blaine nur Augen und Zeit für Kurt hatte, führte dazu, dass Tina zu dem Mädchen wurde, das einsam in der Ecke stand, während alle anderen ihren Spaß hatten.

Blaines Schuldgefühle darüber hielten ihn aber nicht davon ab sich mit Kurt ein Zimmer zu nehmen. Immerhin waren sie jung, das hier war eine (verpatzte) Hochzeit, sie waren beide seit längerer Zeit mit niemanden mehr intim gewesen, ohne dass sie irgendetwas anderes dabei belastete, und wer wusste schon, wann sie sich wieder sehen würden.

Diese gemeinsame Nacht ließ jeden Zweifel, den Blaine in Bezug auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Kurt gehegt hatte, sofort verschwinden. Ihre Körper passten zusammen wie eh und je, und ihre Seelen ebenso. Das war kein einfacher One Night-Stand von Fickfreunden, es war Liebe machen zwischen zwei Seelenverwandten.

* * *

Zumindest war es das für Blaine. Kurts erste Tat, nachdem es vorbei war, bestand darin ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, aber Blaine hatte nicht vor ihm das durchgehen zu lassen. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das hier trivialisierst, Kurt", warnte er seinen Ex-Freund, „Es war kein Zufall, dass wir heute zusammen waren." Kurt wollte davon aber nichts hören.

Blaine versuchte sich von der gleichgültigen Einstellung der Liebe seines Lebens nicht verletzten zu lassen und im postkoitalen Glücksgefühl gelang ihm das auch besser als sonst (vielleicht war es aber auch der Wirkung seiner Tabletten zu verdanken). Und außerdem würde Kurt noch ein paar Tage in Lima bleiben, Blaine hatte also noch Zeit ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren und zusammen sein sollten.

Doch Kurt hatte andere Pläne. Er hatte sich auf dem Empfang furchtbar mit Tina gestritten und zwang diese nun Blaine zu gestehen, worum es gegangen war, und sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Offenbar war ihre Pflege seines kranken Körpers während seines Grippeanfalls mehr in Richtung sexuelle Belästigung als in Richtung Krankenpflege gegangen. Blaine hätte auch gut leben können ohne das zu erfahren, und noch besser ohne zu erfahren, dass Tina bis über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt war. Offenbar hatte er ihr in den letzten Wochen unbewusst Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft gemacht.

Er verstand nicht ganz, wie das passiert war, immerhin wusste sie doch, dass er schwul war. Er hatte schon vor zwei Jahren beschlossen, dass er schwul sein musste, weil Kurt ihn so haben wollte. Jeder wusste das! (Aber vielleicht, meldete sich eine leise verräterische Stimme in seinem Inneren zu Wort, vielleicht hatte Tina gespürt, dass es genau das war: Ein Entschluss, den er getroffen hatte, keine Tatsache).

Auf jeden Fall kam es zu einer großen Rundumentschuldigung von allen drei Parteien, und sie beschlossen zu dritt ins Kino zu gehen und für Tina einen heterosexuellen Freund zu suchen. Das verhinderte auch weitere Verwicklungen zwischen Kurt und Blaine, und Blaine tat so, als wäre er mit Kurts Wunsch, einfach nur Freunde zu bleiben, einverstanden. Er war überzeugt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis sie wieder zusammen kommen würden. Früher oder später würde das auch Kurt einsehen.

Das dachte Blaine zumindest. Doch dann postete Santana, die nun bei Kurt und Rachel wohnte, auf Facebook Fotos von Kurt und diesem Kerl in New York, mit dem er irgendwie ausging oder irgendwie zusammen war, oder … Blaine wusste es nicht. Auf diesen Fotos wirkten die beiden zumindest so, als wären sie ziemlich vertraut miteinander.

Doch das wurde bald zu Blaines kleinerem Problem.

* * *

Coach Sylvester hatte es mit einem Mal auf ihn abgesehen. Blaine hatte relativ schnell nach dem Wiederzusammenfinden der _New Directions,_ noch vor Weihnachten, damit aufgehört beim Cheerio-Training aufzutauchen. Genau wie Tina. Sue wollte nun Blaine zurück (Tina allerdings nicht), und setzte alles daran ihn dazu zu bringen zurück ins Team zu kommen. Herabwürdigende nur-teilweise-wahre-Schilder waren nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, schwerer wogen die Kreditkartenschulden, die sie seiner Familie irgendwie angehängt hatte, und die seine Eltern auf Blaine schoben. Eigentlich gehörte sie für diese Sache verhaftet, aber sie hatte keine Beweise zurückgelassen.

Trotzdem: Genug war genug. Blaine hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem er nicht einfach weiterhin zulassen konnte, dass diese Wahnsinnige so weiter machte wie bisher. Kinder zu terrorisieren, wenn sie in der Schule waren, war eine Sache. Aber sie auch in ihrer Zeit außerhalb der Schule zu terrorisieren und sie so zu erpressen eine andere. Sue Sylvester hatte eine Grenze überschritten und das unwiderruflich. Nightbird würde sie zur Strecke bringen. Gemeinsam mit Sam (da die Stimmung zwischen ihm und Tina immer noch irgendwie seltsam war) schmiedete Blaine einen entsprechenden Plan. Er würde so tun, als würde er von Sue besiegt werden und sich wieder den Cheerios anschließen und dann undercover Beweise gegen sammeln, um sie ein für alle mal zu stürtzen.

Und so kam es, dass Blaine Anderson Co-Captain der Cheerios wurde, gemeinsam mit Becky Jackson.

Nach Tina war Becky schon seine zweite weibliche Freundin, die sich in den letzten Monaten in ihn verknallte (Vermutlich war ihre gemeinsame Zeit bei den Cheerios auch Schuld an der ganzen Sache mit Tina.), aber mit ihrer Verliebtheit wusste Blaine besser umzugehen als mit der von Tina. Oder seiner eigenen, was das anging.

Nachdem er nicht über Kurt nachdenken wollte, weil jeder Gedanke an ihn mit Gedanken an diese Adam-Person einherging, konzentrierte Blaine seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mehr auf Sam – im rein freundschaftlichen Sinne. Dabei jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass seine nicht-platonischen Gefühle für Sam immer noch da waren. Vielleicht sogar stärker als zuvor, da er immer wieder neue erstaunliche Seiten an Sam entdeckte, die er wunderbar fand – und das leider auch auf nicht-platonische Weise. Und da es zur Zeit zwischen ihm und Tina immer noch nicht wirklich so war wie zuvor, war Blaines größte Angst die, dass Sam herausfinden könnte, was er wirklich für ihn empfand.

Er war überzeugt davon, dass ihre Freundschaft dann vorbei wäre. Und mit Kurt in New York, in einer möglicherweise ernsten Beziehung mit einem anderen, und dem belasteten Klima zwischen ihm und Tina, war Blaine überzeugt davon, dass es nicht ertragen könnte Sams Freundschaft zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt. Und nicht so.

Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Sam äußerst unangenehm berührt wäre, wenn er von Blaines Gefühlen wüsste. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Blaine konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Diese Gefühle waren ein sich ständig fortsetzender Verrat an ihrer Freundschaft, und Blaine wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie endlich aufhören würden.

Als die Grippe auch noch Mister Schue erwischte, übernahmen Sam und Blaine für eine Woche gemeinsam die Leitung des Glee-Clubs (Finn hatte beschlossen ein Studium zu beginnen um ein richtiger Lehrer werden zu können), und sie widmeten dieser Woche geheimen Leidenschaften – Guilty Pleasures.

Natürlich war das eine Falle von Sam. Sie war gerissener als Blaine dem anderen Jungen zugetraut hätte, soviel stand fest. Doch Blaine hatte nicht vor in sie zu tappen. Sam wollte ein Geständnis von ihm, doch er wollte es nicht liefern. Trotzdem sang er „Against all Odds" für Sam, um ihm zu erklären, warum er es ihm nicht gestehen konnte. _Take a Look at me now, Sam, ich würde es nicht überleben dich auch noch zu verlieren._ Blaine sang sich die Seele aus dem Leib und hoffte darauf, dass Sam verstehen würde, dass sie alle verstehen würden. Nachdem er fertig war, konnte Tina natürlich nicht anders als zu fragen, um wen es in diesem Lied gegangen war. Vermutlich war es die Eifersucht, die sie dazu trieb diese Frage zu stellen. Blaine log schnell und benannte Kurt. Denn immerhin konnte er es Sam nicht sagen. Denn er konnte Sam nicht verlieren. _Habt ihr mir denn nicht zugehört?_

Doch Sam, so stellte sich heraus, wusste es trotzdem. Er wusste alles. Und er verstand es auch. Und er war nicht angeekelt, fühlte sich nicht verraten, und ließ Blaine deswegen auch nicht im Stich. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich irgendwie geschmeichelt zu fühlen. _Ist das sein Ernst?! All diese Wochen der Seelenqualen und Ängste … Und es macht ihm nichts aus?!_

Blaine war natürlich unglaublich erleichtert. Sams Reaktion war besser, als er sich hätte träumen lassen. Er würde seinen besten Freund wegen seiner unangebrachten Gefühle nicht verlieren. Doch all seine Sorge war umsonst gewesen. Blaine hatte sich wieder einmal in ein Problem hineingesteigert, das kein Problem war. Er war wieder einmal vom schlimmsten Szenario ausgegangen, nur um festzustellen, dass er vollkommen falsch lag.

Wann würde er endlich den Punkt erreichen, an dem er seinen Kopf nicht mehr wegen Dingen verlieren würde, die sich ganz einfach auflösen ließen? Vermutlich niemals. So war Blaine nun einmal. Er war jemand, der sich leicht Sorgen machte, und der von seinen Ängsten beherrscht wurde anstatt sie zu beherrschen.

 _Ich wette bei diesem Typen aus New York ist das nicht der Fall._

Es war kein Wunder, dass Kurt nichts mehr von ihm wollte. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann wusste er wirklich nicht, warum Sam ihn nicht verlassen hatte, sondern immer noch sein Freund sein wollte.

Nun, aber es hieß ja immer, dass man einem geschenkten Gaul nichts ins Maul schauen sollte, und das tat Blaine letztlich auch nicht, sondern beschloss stattdessen einfach dankbar zu sein, dass das Leben dieses eine Mal auf seiner Seite gewesen war.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich hatte so meine Probleme mit der 4. Staffel, aber die Blam-Storyline war nie ein eines für mich. Ja, ursprünglich war ich etwas enttäuscht als „Sadie Hawkins" enthüllt hat, dass Tina jetzt in Blaine und Blaine in Sam verknallt ist, weil ich fand (und finde) dass Fernsehserien dazu neigen den Zusehern einzureden, dass Freundschaften ohne sexuelle Hintergedanken zwischen hetero Mann/Frau bzw. hetero Frau/Mann bzw. schwulen Mann/Mann bzw. lesbischer Frau/Frau nicht existerien, aber letztlich war mir immer klar, dass es zu Nichts führen würde, und dass die Tatsache, dass Blaine sich zu Sam auch körperlich hingezogen fühlt, nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass Blam eines der ganz großen BroTPs der Serie ist._

 _Was ich aber nie verstanden habe ist die Rezeption von „Against all Odds" sowohl von Blam- als auch von Klaine-Shippern, weil ich mich bis heute frage: Bin ich wirklich die Einzige, die verstanden hat, worum es in dieser Szene eigentlich ging?_

 _Klaine-Shippern leugnen gerne, dass Blaines Behauptung, der Song würde von Kurt handeln, nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, zumindest nicht ganz._

 _Blam-Shippern sehen ihn als das ultimative Liebeslied von Blaine für Sam._

 _Beide Seiten haben Unrecht, weil keiner verstanden hat, dass „Against All Odds" kein Liebeslied im eigentlichen Sinn ist – es ist ein Leidenslied. Ja, für Blaine geht es auch um Kurt. Und seine Eltern. Und Cooper. Und all die anderen, die ihn in seinen Leben jemals, aush seiner Sicht betrachtet, verlassen haben. Aber er richtet dieses Lied nur an Sam. Es ist seine verzweifelter Apell an Sam, ihn nicht auch noch zu verlassen. Weil er davon überzeugt ist, dass genau das passieren würde, wenn Sam wüsste, dass seine Gefühle für ihn nicht rein platonischer Natur sind. Es ist das vorhergesehene Horrorszenario, das er nicht schon wieder erleben will. Er will nicht schon wieder seinen besten Freund verlieren, weil er Gefühle für diesen entwickelt hat (was kurz gefasst auch das ist, was mit Kurt passiert ist, minus aller Zwischenschritte). Und Sam versteht diese Botschaft ganz genau. „Against All Odds" symbolisiert Blaines große Liebe zu Sam, das stimmt, aber nicht im Sinn von „Sieh wie sehr ich dich liebe, auch romantisch,, lass uns zusammen sein", sondern im Sinne von „Sieh wie sehr ich dich liebe platonisch aber auch romantisch, aber bitte verlass mich deswegen nicht, denn ich würde es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren"._

 _Ich fand das immer so unglaublich offensichtlich, dass es mich immer vollkommen verwundert hat, dass kein anderer es erkannt zu haben schien._

 _Reviews?_


	8. VIII

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Die Ereignisse von „Shooting Star" und die zweite Klaine Trennung werden in diesem Kapitel behandelt._

* * *

 **VIII.**

* * *

Kurz darauf war das Leben nicht mehr auf seiner Seite. Oder der von irgendjemand anderen auf der McKinley, was das anging. Er war gerade im Chorraum, genau wie die meisten anderen auch, aber Tina und Brittany waren nicht bei ihnen. Genauso wenig wie Sugar und Joe, doch Blaine fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass die beiden krank waren, und er sich daher nur um zwei seiner Freunde Sorgen machen musste. Doch die meisten Sorgen machte er sich, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, um sich selber. Er hatte Angst um sein Leben, wie nicht einmal damals beim Sadie Hawkins-Ball, als er zusammen geschlagen worden war.

Eine Schulschießerei war der Alptraum eines jeden Highschool-Schülers seiner Generation, besonders in der letzten Zeit, da es wieder erst vor kurzem zu einem weiteren Zwischenfall mit Toten gekommen war. Trotzdem hatte Blaine immer gedacht, dass ihm so etwas niemals passieren würde. Nicht hier in Lima oder Westerville. Hier passierten solche Dinge einfach nicht.

Offenbar hatte er sich geirrt. Und je mehr Zeit verging, in der er, auf sein mögliches Ende wartend, einfach nur dasaß ohne etwas zu tun, desto schlimmer wurde seine Angst. Er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht gerade jetzt, wo er endlich das Gefühl hatte, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Nicht gerade jetzt, wo er Sam und Tina (oh Gott, Tina, wo war Tina nur?!) in seinem Leben hatte. Und nicht gerade jetzt, wo sein Highschool-Abschluss kurz bevor stand. Er wollte nicht als ein Versager, der es nicht einmal die Highschool abgeschlossen hatte, sterben. Nun ja, eigentlich wollte er ja überhaupt nicht sterben, aber die Zeit, in der auch nicht wirklich hatte leben wollen, lag auch hinter ihm. Zumindest das wurde ihm in diesen schrecklichen Minuten ganz klar: Dass er leben wollte.

Nur, dass er im Moment zu viel Angst hatte zu leben oder auch nur groß irgendetwas zu tun. Mister Schue hatte ihnen aufgetragen, dass sie Textnachrichten und Online-Posts über das schreiben sollten, was gerade passierte, aber nicht einmal dazu sah sich Blaine wirklich in der Lage. Zu groß war seine Angst.

Und Artie drehte ein Video, damit sie mögliche letzte Nachrichten für ihre Angehörigen aufzeichnen konnten, doch Blaine war nicht in der Lage irgendwelche Worte zu formulieren. Weder für seine Eltern, noch für Cooper, oder für Kurt. Oh Gott, Kurt. Er würde Kurt vermutlich niemals wieder sehen! Ihm niemals wieder sagen können, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Immer noch. Und immer lieben würde. Dass er wusste, dass er niemals mit diesem Kerl aus New York mithalten würde können, aber dass das egal war, weil niemand auf dieser Welt Kurt jemals so lieben würde wie Blaine ihn liebte. Weil Blaine geschaffen worden war um ihn zu lieben!

Blaine hatte noch niemals in seinem Leben so viel Angst gehabt wie in diesen Momenten. Und seine Gedanken galten nicht nur Kurt. Sie galten auch anderen. Seinem Vater, mit dem er sich nicht mehr verstand. Cooper, mit dem er nicht den Kontakt hatte, den er sich wünschte. Tina, mit der er sich wieder so gut verstehen wollte wie vor dem Zwischenfall während seiner Grippe-Ohnmacht. Und alle jenen, die hier bei ihm waren. Sam, der losgezogen war um Brittany zu holen. Brittany selbst. Artie. Marley. Unique. Jake. Ryder. Kitty, mit der sich niemand von ihnen hier richtig verstand. Mister Schue. Coach Beiste. Und all jenen, die nicht hier waren. Brad. Der Band. Joe. Sugar. Becky. Coach Sue, trotz allem, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Sebastian. Den restlichen Warblers. Finn. Rachel. Mike. Mercedes. Puck. Santana. Quinn. Rory. – Sie bedeuteten ihm alle so viel, und er wollte, dass sie das auch wussten. Denn, was wenn sie es nicht wussten?

Schließlich, nach schier endloser Zeit, wurden sie endlich gerettet. Blaine konnte Tina wieder in die Arme schließen und sollte darüber erleichtert sein, doch irgendwie war er es nicht.

Zu Hause angekommen sagte er seinen Eltern, dass er sie liebte, und sie redeten lange miteinander. Über vieles. Sie beschlossen gemeinsam, dass Blaine wieder in Therapie gehen sollte und riefen zusammen Cooper an und sprachen lange mit ihm. Blaine schrieb dann noch eine Textnachricht an Kurt, darüber wie sehr er ihn liebte, und schrieb dann noch an Joe und Sugar, und an Finn, und Rachel, und Mike. Dann schrieb er eine E-Mail an Sebastian, und eine an Trent, und Nick, und Jeff, und Thad, und David, und an Wes.

Am nächsten Morgen sollte es ihm eigentlich besser gehen, aber so wirklich ging es Blaine nicht besser. Aber zumindest tat er so, als würde es ihm besser gehen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Coach Sylvester, diejenige gewesen war, die die Waffe mit in die Schule gebracht hatte, und sie beim Säubern hatte fallen lassen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sich einige Schüsse lösten. Blaine kam diese ganze Geschichte sehr unglaubwürdig vor. Immerhin hatte er mit seinen eigenen Ermittlungen gegen Coach Sue bereits begonnen und war dabei niemals auf eine Waffe gestoßen. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie eine besaß, und hielt es für sehr seltsam, dass sie diese mit in die Schule genommen haben sollte. Auf jeden Fall wurde sie suspendiert.

Blaine blieb trotzdem im Cheerleader-Team, denn in den letzten Wochen hatte er die Cheerios irgendwo lieb gewonnen. Coach Roz Washington vom Schwimmteam übernahm die Leitung der Cheerios und machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung gegenüber den Co-Headcheerleadern, Becky und Blaine, und entpuppte sich als ein noch furchtbarerer Coach als Sue. Blaine hielt seinem Team trotzdem weiter die Treue und versuchte sogar Coach Sue dazu zu überreden zurück an die McKinley zu kommen, doch diese weigerte sich.

Unmittelbar nach der Doch-Nicht-Schießerei litt Blaine unter unübersehbaren Symptomen einer Angststörung – jeder laute Knall ließ ihn zusammenzucken, und er vermutete hinter jeder Ecke eine Gefahr. Doch seine Therapie und Marley, die bemerkte, wie es ihm ging, halfen ihm seine unmittelbarste Angst abzuschütteln und wieder ein einiger Maßen normales Leben zu führen.

Seine neue Therapeutin war über seine Selbstmedikation nicht erfreut gewesen, noch weniger erfreut war sie jedoch darüber, dass er trotz offensichtlicher Depression erst jetzt zu ihr kam. Sie sprachen über vieles. Hier war endlich jemand, dem Blaine seine Ängste anvertrauen konnte. Und sie sprachen auch über Kurt. Blaine hatte beschlossen, dass er Kurt auf jeden Fall zurückerobern musste, denn nicht nur war er dafür geschaffen worden Kurt glücklich zu machen, nein, Kurt machte auch ihn glücklich.

Das Thema Kurt begeisterte seine Therapeutin auch nicht gerade.

„Wieso denkst du, dass du nur dazu erschaffen wurdest um Kurt glücklich zu machen, Blaine?", wollte sie wissen, „Hast du noch nie davon gehört, dass man lebt um sich selbst glücklich zu machen?"

„Aber ich lebe doch nur wegen Kurt", erwiderte Blaine, „Vor Kurt gab es mich gar nicht. Ich wurde für Kurt erschaffen. Ich erinnere mich daran. Ich meine, ich erinnere mich auch an Dinge vor Kurt, aber viele von denen sind mir erst in den letzten Jahren eingefallen, nach Kurt, verstehen Sie? Brittany, Brittany denkt wir leben in einer Fernsehserie, und ich glaube, sie hat recht. Ich war dieser neue Nebencharakter, der eingeführt wurde damit Kurt jemand hat, der ihn versteht, der ist wie er. Wie Sie sehen, wurde ich also für Kurt erschaffen."

„Das mag sein, Blaine, aber auch wenn es ursprünglich so war, dann ist es doch jetzt nicht mehr so, oder?", erwiderte die Therapeutin, „Du bist nicht nur Kurts Anhängsel, du bist deine eigene Person, mit eigenen Storylines, oder etwa nicht? Deine Freundschaften zu Sam und Tina und Brittany und Marley, die haben doch nichts mit Kurt zu tun? Deine Vorliebe für Superhelden? Kurt mag keine Superhelden, hast du mir das nicht erzählt? Deine Beziehung zu deinem Bruder, deine Probleme mit deinen Eltern – diese Dinge haben auch nichts mit Kurt zu tun, soweit ich sehen kann. Du bist den Cheerios beigetreten, weil du ehrgeizig bist, aber du bist bei ihnen geblieben, weil du Coach Sylvester stürzen wolltest, und nun willst du sie zurückbringen, weil du der Meinung bist, dass ihr Ungerechtigkeit widerfahren ist. Das sagt einiges über dich als Person aus, aber nichts über Kurt. Du singst seelenvolle Lieder mit der Stimme eines Engels aber eigenen Gedanken dahinter. Und dein Kontrollzwang, deine Depression und deine Angststörung machen dich zu Blaine Anderson und nicht zu Kurt Hummels festen Freund. Also ja, Blaine, vielleicht wurdest du geschaffen um eine Love Interest für Kurt Hummel zu sein, aber du bist zu mehr geworden, du bist deine eigene Person geworden. Du bist keine Nebenfigur mit klarer Funktion mehr, du bist eine Hauptfigur mit einem eigenen narrativen Strang, und daher ist es auch dein gutes Recht zur Abwechslung einmal zuerst an dich zu denken und nicht immer nur daran, was Kurt von dir erwarten würde."

Blaine dachte über diese Worte nach. So hatte er die Sache noch nie betrachtet. Noch nie hatte jemand zu ihm gesagt, dass er die Hauptfigur seines eigenen Lebens war. Im Gegenteil, jedes Mal, wenn er in der Vergangenheit damit begonnen hatte sich so zu verhalten, als wäre das der Fall, hatte er sich deswegen furchtbar gefühlt, weil er irgendwie gedacht hatte, dass es nicht sein Recht wäre sich so zu verhalten. Aber die Therapeutin hatte recht. Er führt inzwischen sein eigenes Leben, getrennt von Kurt. Und von Kurts alten Freunden waren an der McKinley nicht mehr so viele übrig, und zu den wenigen, die übrig waren, zählte auch er, und er hatte eindeutig seine eigene Agenda, seine eigenen Probleme und seine eigenen Erlebnisse.

„Aber ich liebe Kurt, wie ich niemals jemand anderen geliebt habe, und wie ich niemals jemand anderen lieben werde", meinte Blaine, „Sollten ich seine Bedürfnisse dann nicht vor meine eigenen stellen?"

„Ja und nein", erwiderte die Therapeutin, „Ich bin keine Paartherapeutin, Blaine, ich bin deine Therapeutin, und als diese sage ich dir: Es ist edel, wenn du die Bedürfnisse derer, die du liebst, über deine eigenen stellst, aber wenn du das immer tust, dann ist es auch ungesund. Du darfst bei all deiner Liebe für Kurt auf deine eigenen Bedürfnisse nicht vergessen. Du bist eine Person mit Wünschen, Träumen und Ängsten, und Blaine, du bist nicht gesund. Verstehst du, was ich dir damit sagen will? Du funktionierst nicht so wie gesunde Menschen, aber das ist nichts schlimmes, es bedeutet nur, dass es Situationen gibt, in denen du zum Selbstschutz deine eigenen Bedürfnisse über die derer, die du liebst, stellen musst. Ja, es war ein Fehler, dass du Kurt betrogen hast, aber deswegen darfst du nicht den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen dich dafür zu bestrafen und deswegen schuldig zu fühlen. Und du darfst auch nicht den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen zu versuchen zu einer Person zu werden, von der du denkst, dass sie Kurt besser gefallen würde als du selbst es tust. _Grease_ ist nicht die Narration deines Lebens. Du bist der Erzähler deines Lebens. Du hast dich entschieden, dass du nicht bisexuell sein kannst, weil Kurt das nicht gut heißen würde. Du hast dich entschieden, die Tatsache, dass Kurt dich mit einem anderen Jungen betrogen hat, zu ignorieren, weil Kurt es nicht als Betrug angesehen hat. Du hast dich entschieden, einen Freund mit gewissen Vorzügen für Kurt zu spielen, weil er nicht wieder fest mit dir zusammen sein wollte. Aber all diese Dinge, Blaine, hättest du nicht aus diesen Gründen tun dürfen. Du hättest sie tun sollen, weil du sie für richtig hältst, und nicht weil es das ist, was Kurt von dir erwartet."

Vermutlich hatte sie damit recht. Wenn Blaine ein gesunder normaler Mensch wäre, dann würde er die Dinge wohl genauso sehen, aber er war nichts von diesen Dingen. „Aber was, wenn Kurt mich nicht mehr lieben kann, wenn er feststellt, dass ich jemand anderen bin als er dachte, dass ich bin", wandte er daher ein.

„Dann ist das sein Verlust, Blaine, und nicht deiner", erwiderte seine Therapeutin hart, „Du wurdest in deinem jungen Leben bisher oft enttäuscht und zurückgewiesen, und du hast das Gefühl, dass Menschen dich deswegen verlassen, weil etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Aber du solltest in Betracht ziehen, dass sie dich vielleicht verlassen und enttäuschen, weil etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmt. Jemand, der dich nicht so akzeptieren kann wie du bist, ist es nicht wert, dass du dich um ihn bemühst, nicht wenn es nichts an dir gibt, das falsch ist. Bist du ein Mörder? Ein Dieb? Ein Lügner? Ein Betrüger? Ein hasserfülltest Individuum, das immer nur an sich selbst denkt?"

Blaine zögerte kurz. „Das meiste davon bin ich nicht, hoffe ich. Ich habe Kurt betrogen und ihm nicht immer über alles die Wahrheit gesagt", räumte er ein.

„Aber ersteres bereust du, und letzteres willst du ändern, oder?"

„Ja."

„Nun, in diesem Fall gibt es nichts an dir, das begründen würde, dass dich jemand ablehnt, weil du ein schlechter Mensch bist. Du hast deine Fehler, ja, aber an denen kannst du arbeiten, und solange du dazu bereit bist, gibt es nichts, was du dir vorzuwerfen hast, außer, dass du nicht hart genug an dir arbeitest, aber da du gerade erst damit beginnst an dir zu arbeiten, trifft auch das nicht zu", wurde er belehrt, „Wenn jemand also nicht bereit ist alles an dir zu akzeptieren, dann ist die Person diejenige mit Defiziten, nicht du. Du bist dein eigener Mann, Blaine, und darauf hast du auch jedes Recht."

* * *

Als er ihr sagte, dass er Kurt heiraten wollte, war sie mindestens so empört darüber wie Burt vor ihr. „Aber warum willst du Kurt heiraten, Blaine? Weil du das Gefühl hast, dass die Narration das von dir erwartet?", wollte sie wissen.

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", meinte er, „Ich will Kurt heiraten, weil ich mein Leben nicht ohne ihn verbringen möchte, und ich will, dass er das auch weiß. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich auf meine Bedürfnisse mehr Rücksicht nehmen soll, und Kurt zu heiraten ist mir ein großes Bedürfnis. Das größte überhaupt."

Die meisten waren über seine Idee Kurt einen Heiratsantrag machen zu wollen nicht besonders erbaut. Vielleicht erinnerten sie sich immer noch zu gut an das ganze Finchel-Desaster, aber Blaine ließ sich nicht beirren und letztlich hielten Tina und Sam doch zu ihm und unterstützen seinen Plan.

Außerdem entschloss er sich dazu alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu tun. Zuerst hatte er Kurt direkt nach den Regionals um seine Hand bitten wollen, doch letztlich kam es ihm in Mitten von Brittanys Abschied ans College und der improvisierten Hochzeit von Mister Schue und Miss Pillsbury, die diesmal endlich doch stattfand, unpassend vor seinen Antrag vorzubringen. Kurt schien sowieso zu planen noch länger in Lima zu bleiben und „All or Nothing" schien auch durchaus seine Wirkung auf ihn zu haben.

Sie wurden also zuerst wieder zu einem Paar und dann erst machte Blaine seinen Antrag und holte sich für diesen musikalische Unterstützung von allen befreundeten Show Chören, die ihm einfielen.

Und Kurt, Kurt sagte tatsächlich ja.

Blaine fragte sich zwar manchmal, ob er Kurt nicht einfach nur so sehr emotional überrollt hatte, dass diesem gar keine andere Wahl geblieben war als ja zu sagen, aber letztlich wusste er, dass Kurt ihn liebte, also beschloss er die Verlobung nicht zu hinterfragen und anzuzweifeln, sondern einfach glücklich darüber zu sein, dass er den Rest seines Lebens auch mit der Liebe seines Lebens verbringen würde.

* * *

Zumindest dachte er, dass es so sein würde.

Zunächst schien ihre Liebe alles überstehen zu können. Fernbeziehung. Sue als Schuldirektorin. Finns Tod. Eifersucht auf Kurts neuen Freund Elliott. Blaine Unsicherheiten in Bezug auf seine Zukunft. Die Nationals, die die _New Directions_ verloren und das darauf folgende Ende des Glee-Clubs. Die zweifelnden Kommentare von April Rhodes. Zusammen zu leben. Auf die gleiche Universität zu gehen. Blaines Klammern. Kurts Wunsch nach mehr Freiheit. Kurts Wunsch seine Wohnung nur nach seinen eigenen Wünschen zu gestalten. Die Tatsache, dass Blaine mit Sam und Mercedes in eine eigene Wohnung zog und sie dadurch wieder getrennt lebten. Den Angriff auf Kurt. Blaine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Ein Degenduell an der NYADA. Blaines Gewichtszunahme. Rachels diverse Problem. Ihren Konkurrenzkampf. Die Tatsache, dass June Dolloway Blaines Karriere fördern wollte, nicht aber Kurts. Die Tatsache, dass June Kurt nicht einmal besonders mochte. Die Tatsache, dass Blaine Kurt darüber belog, dass er in seiner Show auftreten würde. Die Tatsache, dass er ihn trotz Junes Einwänden in seiner Show auftreten ließ. Alles in Bezug auf Rachels _Funny Girl-_ Gig und deren TV-Pilot. Kurts Unsicherheiten in Bezug darauf, dass alle anderen Erfolg in ihren Karrieren hatten, nur er nicht. Ihr erneutes Zusammenziehen. Die Tatsache, dass Rachel, Sam und Mercedes alle New York wieder verließen. – Das alles überstand ihre Beziehung. Blaine war sich so sicher, dass sie sich nie wieder trennen würden.

Doch er irrte sich. Er hatte gespürt, dass sich Kurt immer mehr zurückzog, und bemerkt, dass sein Verlobter die gesamte Planung der Hochzeit ihm überließ, aber trotzdem hätte er nicht damit gerechnet mit so wegwerfenden Worten sitzen gelassen zu werden, und das auch noch so kurz vor der Hochzeit.

Plötzlich wollte Kurt ihn nicht mehr heiraten. Und Blaine, Blaine konnte nicht anders als sofort anzunehmen, dass es seine Schuld war. Aber er wusste einfach, er wusste, dass sie es schaffen konnten alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Denn er liebte Kurt, so sehr. „ Ich liebe dich auch, aber wir sind doch noch Kinder. Sieh mal, wir hatten eine gute Zeit. Aber lass es uns beenden, bevor einander nur noch hassen", meinte Kurt nur.

Und diese Worte zerbrachen etwas in Blaine. Etwas, das er seine ganze Existenz lang gehegt und gepflegt hatte – seine bedingungslose Liebe zu Kurt. „Das hier werde ich dir niemals vergeben", verkündete er düster, als er zum ersten Mal, seit er sich zurück erinnern konnte, Hass in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Hass auf Kurt – er hätte nie gedacht, dass er etwas so Düsteres empfinden könnte.

Er erinnerte sich an den Rat seiner Therapeutin von vor eineinhalb Jahren. Selbstschutz. Stelle deine Bedürfnisse über die der anderen. Und sein größtes Bedürfnis war es Kurt nicht mehr sehen oder hören zu müssen. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht nie mehr. _Wer nicht sehen kann, dass nichts mit mir nicht stimmt, mit dem stimmt selbst etwas nicht,_ erinnerte er sich, aber es half nichts.

Die Depression kehrte zurück und vernichtete das, was von seinem Leben nach diesen fatalen Worten von Kurt noch übrig war, vollkommen. Er wurde aus der NYADA geworfen, da er nicht zu seinen Kursen erschien. June ließ ihn aus ähnlichen Gründen fallen, nicht ohne zu betonen, dass sie, was Kurt anging, ja immer ihre Zweifel gehabt hatte.

Er zog zurück nach Lima, nachdem ihn nichts mehr in New York hielt, aber auch das half nichts. Er begann wieder bei seinen Eltern zu leben, doch sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Er sah keinen Grund mehr Morgens aufzustehen. Das einzige, was er immer gekonnt hatte, Musik zu machen, nicht einmal das konnte er mehr.

Als er mit zitternden Händen vor seinem Keyboard saß und sich nicht in der Lage sah auch nur einen Ton zu spielen, da wusste er, dass er dringend Hilfe brauchte. So schlimm war es noch nie gewesen. Vielleicht wäre es nicht so weit gekommen, wenn er in Therapie geblieben wäre, doch nach seinem Umzug nach New York hatte er zwischen Uni, Verlobung und June bald keine Zeit mehr dazu gefunden weiter regelmäßige Sitzungen einzuplanen. Und da es ihm gut gegangen war, hatte er auch seine Medikamente wieder abgesetzt.

Das alles bereute er jetzt, und er musste es wieder gut machen soweit es ging. Immerhin wollte er nicht doch irgendwann derjenige sein, über dessen Selbstmord(versuch) alle sprachen.

Also ging es zurück in die Therapie. Und diesmal, diesmal würde er durchhalten und auf das hören, was seine Therapeutin ihm sagte. Und diesmal würde er lernen sein Leben ohne Kurt Hummel zu führen – für immer.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, ich habe die 5. Staffel mehr oder weniger übersprungen, aber dafür gibt es Gründe: 1. Ursprünglich wollte ich diese Fic während der 4. Staffel schreiben, 2. Habe ich zur Zeit technische und persönliche Probleme und will die Fic deswegen schneller beenden anstatt zu riskieren, dass wieder einmal liegen bleibt, 3. Würde nichts, was nicht vorher schon angesprochen worden wäre, besprochen werden. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen mit der Verlobung aufzuhören und die Ereignisse aus Staffel 5 und 6 nur noch als eine Art Epilog zu behandeln. Daher wird das nächste Kapitel auch mein letztes werden._

 _Reviews?_


	9. IX

_Extra-Warnings: Blainkofsky (würg!)_

* * *

 **IX.**

* * *

Die Romanze mit David Karofsky war eigentlich ein Unfall. Einige Zeit nachdem Blaine nach Lima zurückgekehrt war und sich wieder dazu in der Lage sah auszugehen, traf er David im _Scandals_ und sie begannen sich miteinander zu unterhalten. Sie hatte nicht viel gemeinsam, aber die Themen, die sie verbanden, waren Depressionen, Kurt und Football. Normalerweise hätte Blaine nicht gedacht, dass diese bescheidene Anzahl an Gemeinsamkeiten dazu ausreichen würde um eine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen, aber offenbar war das der Fall.

David schien Gefallen an ihm gefunden zu haben, und in seiner typischen Art bemerkte Blaine davon zunächst einmal überhaupt nichts. Nachdem ihn David auf ein Date einlud, wurde ihm doch noch klar, was vorsich ging, und für einen Moment war er überfordert.

Was sollte er antworten? Hatte er das Recht mit jemanden auszugehen, der Kurt einst bis aufs Blut gequält hatte, ihn ohne sein Einverständnis geküsst hatte, und ihm gedroht hatte ihn zu töten?! Nun, aber Kurt hatte David das alles verziehen, nicht wahr? Und David hatte sich geändert. Er lebte nun das Leben eines geouteten schwulen Mannes und hatte vermutlich schon ziemlich lange niemanden mehr angedroht ihn zu töten. Und ganz abgesehen davon: Was ging es Blaine an, wie Davids Verhältnis zu Kurt aussah? Kurt wollte ihn schließlich nicht mehr. Das hatte er deutlich klar gemacht. Nicht nur dadurch, dass er ihn hatte sitzen lassen, sondern auch dadurch, dass er sich nachher nie mehr die Mühe gemacht hatte sich bei Blaine zu melden. Und von David seinerseits hatte Kurt nie etwas gewollt – ergo schuldeten sie ihm beide gar nichts. Kurts führte sein eigenes Leben irgendwo in New York, und Blaine wiederum führte ebenfalls sein eigenes Leben, unabhängig von Kurt. Er war kein Teil von Kurts Geschichte mehr, er war nun Teil seiner eigenen. Und in seiner eigenen Geschichte hatte David Karofsky einmal versucht ihm Kurt auszuspannen und hatte ihm einmal Gewalt angedroht, aber beides war Jahre her und sollte eigentlich keine Rolle mehr spielen, und wie gesagt, er hatte sich verändert. Er war nun ein neuer Mann.

Also sagte Blaine zu, und sie gingen auf das Date. Es war nett, aber nicht überwältigend. Doch David schien es gefallen zu haben, also gingen sie wieder und wieder aus, und irgendwann waren sie zusammen.

Eigentlich hatte Blaine nach der ganzen Sache mit Kurt ja eine Pause von seinem Liebesleben einlegen wollen, aber letztlich fühlte es sich gut an von zumindest irgendjemanden gebraucht und geliebt zu werden, und es fühlte sich gut an für jemand anderen da zu sein. Seine sogenannten Freunden hatten ja meistens anderes zu tun, und seine Familie belastete er nur durch seine Probleme. Also ließ sich Blaine, obwohl er wusste, dass es vermutlich eine schlechte Idee war, auf David Karofsky ein, und zunächst schien auch alles gut zu laufen, denn David machte keinen Druck, da er Blaines Krankengeschichte kannte. Und sie taten das meiste zusammen, das Paare so zusammen taten.

Sie zogen sogar zusammen, da Blaine seinen Eltern nicht mehr weiter auf der Tasche liegen wollten. Bereits seit einiger Zeit zuvor hatte er begonnen als Coach der _Warblers_ an der Dalton Akademie zu arbeiten – das war der einzige Job, den er auf die Schnelle bekommen hatte, und der einzige, den er machen wollte. Eine ähnliche Tätigkeit hatte damals auch Finn wieder auf die Beine geholfen, und sie half Blaine auch dabei wieder Zugang zu Musik zu finden, wieder singen zu können, er wurde dadurch geheilt. Viel Geld brachte es allerdings nicht ein. Doch für eine gemeinsame Wohnung reichte es.

Das Zusammenleben mit David gestaltete sich um einiges harmonischer als das mit Kurt. Nur, dass Blaine es nicht über sich brachte mit seinem Partner zu schlafen, noch weniger nachdem Sue Sylvester sich in ihre Beziehung einzumischen begann, doch schon zuvor konnte er es nicht – er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass er Kurt betrügen würde, wenn er es täte.

Kurt – Kurt war in sein Leben zurückgekehrt und hatte verkündete, dass er ihn zurückwolle. Blaine hatte ihm daraufhin gesagt, dass er nun mit David zusammen war und ihn gebeten sich erwachsen zu verhalten, was das anging. Und Kurt hatte sich erwachsen verhalten und es akzeptiert und keinerlei Anstalten gemacht Blaine zurückzugewinnen, vermutlich war er also sowieso nur auf einen schnellen Fick aus gewesen und nicht auf mehr. Er hatte auch behauptet wieder Blaines Freund sein zu wollen, doch auch das erwies sich schnell als Lüge. Gemeinsam mit Rachel coachte er nun die wiederauferstandenen _New Directions_ , die abgesehen von Kitty aus lauter neuen eher unwilligen Mitgliedern bestanden. In dieser Funktion stahlen Kurt und Rachel Blaine das einzige Mädchen auf der Dalton Akademie, das eigentlich den _Warblers_ hatte beitreten wollen. Blaine hatte sich dafür eingesetzt, doch Jane wechselte einfach Schule und schloss sich den _New Directions_ an. Nach seinem Fast-Selbstmord-Pakt mit Rachel und Kurts ganzen Versprechungen hatte Blaine eigentlich mehr von den beiden erwartet, doch vermutlich sollte es ihn nicht verwundern, dass er nicht auf diese beiden – oder sonst jemanden – zählen konnte.

Seine Therapeutin sagte ihm immer, er solle sich selbst genug sein, und das versuchte er nun auch. Seine Beziehung zu David war nett, aber er verließ sich nicht auf sie oder darauf, dass sie halten würde. Seine Freunde, auch auf die verließ er sich nicht, denn es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich nicht auf sie verlassen konnte. Seine Familie, auch auf die konnte er sich nicht verlassen – sein Vater hatte seine Mutter verlassen, kaum dass Blaine wieder von zu Hause ausgezogen war.

Doch auch auf sich selbst konnte er sich vermutlich nicht wirklich verlassen. Die Beweislage sprach gegen ihn. Er war immer noch ein guter Freund für Menschen, die sich nicht wirklich um ihn scherten. Er ließ sich nicht nur von Sue dazu erpressen Kurt zu küssen, nein, er ließ sich auch selbst dazu hinreißen Kurt ohne jede Veranlassung aus dem Nichts heraus zu küssen und machte danach deswegen sogar mit David Schluss, nur um festzustellen, dass Kurt inzwischen offenbar einen neuen Freund hatte und diesen auf ein Doppeldate mit Rachel und Sam, die inzwischen miteinander ausgingen, mitnahm.

Nein, es war offensichtlich, dass Blaine nicht aus seinen Fehlern lernte. Da hatte er einmal in seinem Leben eine gute – nicht toxische – Beziehung geführt, und er hatte sie einfach so aus dem Fenster geworfen, für jemanden, der ihn nicht nur nicht so sehr liebte wie er ihn, sondern ihn auch noch ständig ausnützte und fallen ließ, wenn es ihm in den Kram passte.

 _Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach aufhören ihn zu lieben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich einfach auf den Hass und die Wut, die ich für ihn empfinde, konzentrieren._

Doch das konnte er nicht. All seine negativen Gefühle für Kurt waren Sehnsucht und alter Liebe, die nie wirklich vergangen war, gewichen. _Ich glaube, mir ist einfach nicht zu helfen._

Und deswegen sagte er auch ja zu Kurt, als dieser bei ihm auftauchte und ihn darum bat mit ihm als sein Date auf Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit zu kommen. Und deswegen sagte er auch „Ja, es ist verrückt, aber…", als man ihn auf dieser Hochzeit dazu zwingen wollte Kurt zu heiraten. Und deswegen fand er sich kurz darauf als verheirateter Mann wieder, der mit der Liebe seines Lebens auf den Weg in seine Flitterwochen war. Weil ihm nicht zu helfen war. Weil er Kurt mehr liebte, als er sich selbst liebte. Vermutlich würde es schlimm ausgehen. Vermutlich würde er bald geschieden und herzgebrochen sein, und vermutlich würde er eine dritte Trennung nicht überleben. Aber es ging nun mal um Kurt, und ein großer Teil von Blaine war davon überzeugt, dass er nur dann wirklich glücklich sein konnte, wenn Kurt in seinem Leben war.

Die Dalton brannte ab, ihre Ehe überlebte dies. Die _Warblers_ wurden Teil der _New Directions -_ Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Will, der zuletzt er Coach von _Vocal Adrenaline_ gewesen war, coachten die vergrößerte Gruppe gemeinsam.

Kurt und Blaine gingen zurück nach New York, und ihre Ehe überliebt auch dies. Blaine schrieb sich an der Tisch ein, und ihre Ehe überlebte auch dies. Kurt wurde mit seiner NYADA-Ausbildung fertig, während Blaine noch weiter studierte, doch ihre Ehe überlebte auch dies.

Und irgendwann kam der Tag, an dem Blaine der ganzen Sache wieder über den Weg zu trauen begann. An dem er wieder damit begann Kurt zu vertrauen. Und auch damit sich selbst zu vertrauen. Der Tag, an dem er wieder damit begann an sie als Paar zu glauben.

Und er bewies diesen Glauben mit den Vorschlag Eltern zu werden. Und Kurt stimmte zu. Rachel, die inzwischen mit Jesse St. James verheiratet war, war ihre Leihmutter. Kurt und Blaine Hummel-Anderson waren inzwischen zu einem bekanntes Phänomen der Pop-Kultur und des Musiktheaters geworden. Sie machten nicht nur Musik, sie halfen auch Menschen.

Blaine war in der beneidenswerten Lage genau das zu tun, was er immer hatte tun wollen: Musik zu machen und anderen zu helfen. Und er war nicht alleine. Er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens an seiner Seite. Und bald würde er auch sein Kind an seiner Seite haben.

Und wenn Kurt ihn doch wieder verlassen sollte, dann wäre er trotzdem nicht mehr alleine. Denn als Vater war man nie mehr alleine. Doch Blaine glaubte nicht, dass Kurt ihn wieder verlassen würde, und selbst wenn, würde es vermutlich nicht von Dauer sein, und sie würden ihren Weg zurück zueinander finden, wie zuvor auch.

Und selbst, wenn das alles nicht geschehen würde, selbst wenn Blaine ohne Kurt, ohne Kind, ohne Cooper, ohne seine Eltern, und ohne seine Freunde zurückbleiben würde, würde er trotzdem die Kraft finden weiter zu machen, das wusste er. Denn in den letzten Jahren hatte er endlich das gefunden, an dessen Existenz er lange gezweifelt hatte: Seine eigene innere Stärke. Denn selbst, wenn ihn alle verlassen würden, dann hätte er immer noch sich selbst. Und das würde reichen.

Denn Blaine Anderson hatte dazu vielleicht zehn Jahre gebraucht, aber inzwischen war er kein Vorname auf einer Skriptseite mehr – er war ein wirklicher Junge geworden, er war die Hauptfigur seiner eigenen Geschichte, und das war gut so.

Und seine Geschichte war auch noch nicht vorbei. Sie hatte gerade erst begonnen.

* * *

 **Ende.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war sie also. Meine Blaine-Meta-Fic. Es war kein so fluffiges Happy End wie es sich Klaine-Shipper vermutlich gewünscht hätten, aber leider sah ich mich nach der zweiten Trennung und den Ereignissen der ersten Hälfte der sechsten Staffel nicht in der Lage ein solches zu schreiben, und letztlich ist dies auch eine Blaine- und keine Klaine-Fic._

 _Diese Fic konnte ich immer schreiben, sie hat mich nie im Stich gelassen, nachdem ich sie nach dem ersten Liegenlassen wieder aufgenommen hatte. Mein Problem hier war nie, dass ich nichts zu sagen hatte, sondern eher, dass ich zuviel zu sagen hatte._

 _Blaine Anderson hat immer zu mir gesprochen wie kaum ein anderer fiktionaler Charakter. Was vermutlich einiges nicht so positives über mich aussagt._

 _Reviews und Gedanken zu dieser Fic sind immer willkommen!_


End file.
